We Can Be Heroes
by little.miss.issues
Summary: The Titans have broken up for seven years and haven't spoken for five. Why did they disband? Will they find their ways back to one another? And what Danger lies in their future? Lot's of pairings! Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

Formerly 'Time and Time Again'.

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Feel free to review. If you do not like the story then I suggest you don't read it.

**Chapter 1: Once upon a time…**

It had been seven years since the Titans broke up.

Being such great heroes, there was simply no more crime to take care of, so naturally there was no use for team of teenagers with crime-fighting abilities. Left with nothing to do gave the Titans instead the ability to explore other possibilities to life. Needless to say Starfire and Robin stated to get a little more friendly with each other. Cyborg, after finding out there was nothing else he could build or update, started to spend more of his time around a certain Titan at Titan's east. Beast Boy was finally able to fulfill his life-long ambition to sit and do nothing all day and Raven, after numerous trials and errors, was able to hold some moderate control over her emotions.

With life at a standstill, everyone seemed to be happy. It was perhaps why when Raven came to everyone with an announcement that the team reacted the way they did. Gathering all of her friend in the common room, Raven gave her friends the news that would change the fate of the Titans forever.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking…and I have decided to go school."

They all looked at her with confused expressions…the most confused of all of these where Starfire.

"Raven…what is this school and why must you leave?"

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Raven knew that although this question was innocent, it was a question that was on all of the Titan's minds.

"You see Starfire, ever since we have defeated my father, I need to have more control over my life. And not only that but I want to have some semblance of a normal life."

"I thought you said that being normal was over-rated!" interrupted Beast Boy.

Raven turned to him with a grim expression on her face. "I told you that so you would shut up about being green."

Although he should have taken offence to the sudden outburst by the small figure in front of him, Beast Boy gave a small smile, feeling a small scene of accomplishment that he was still able to successfully push the pale teen's buttons.

Finally gaining the reality of the situation, Robin stepped forward.

"Do you still plain to live here?"

Turning to her greatest friend, Raven calmly answered. "No, I don't think that it would be good of the school found out that a Titan was in their class. I have a room in a dormitory available in a week for the new semester. If you ever need me, for anything at all, I will gladly be there for the team."

Everyone stood in a shocked silence. This had been sprung on them so suddenly and without any warning. Their best friend, no more than that, their family, their sister, was leaving them. Raven knew that this would be hard for them, and for her as well, but it was all for the best.

After a long silence, Robin, gathering his bearings, spoke up for everyone. "Are you sure this is what you want Raven? Have you thought all of this over?"

"Yes. This is what I want for myself." Said the dark teen sternly.

Starfire couldn't contain herself anymore, and within a nanosecond, was weeping over her friend and embracing her in the most painful hug anyone had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Oh my dear friend, I shall miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Starfire," gasped Raven in the smothered embrace. "but I'm afraid that if you don't stop hugging me that you will be missing be on account of me being dead."

Starfire backed away instantly with a small blush across her face.

"We will all miss ya Raven." said Cyborg walking up and giving Raven a more liveable hug. "You know you will always be like a sister to me," Raven gave a small smile and she said that she knew, to which Cyborg replied, "albeit one I would never want to piss off."

Next came Robin, who knowing that Raven wasn't fond of hugs, shook her hand. "You know that you are always welcome back."

"Yes I know. Thank you Robin." Hands still shaking awkwardly, both Robin and Raven eventually moved towards each other and embraced as everyone else had.

"You are a great member of this team Raven. And you are also the best friend anyone could ask for."

Letting her tamed emotions getting the better of her, Raven let a smile grace her face.

"Thank you Robin. For always believing in me."

Breaking apart there was only one other person left who stood awkwardly separate from everyone else.

Beast Boy stood and stared at the floor not knowing what to do. Raven walked up to him cautiously and stood no more than a foot away from her green friend.

Noticing a pair of very recognizable boots that where adjacent to his, Beast Boy lifted his gaze from the floor to the pair of dark violet orbs in front of him.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" started Raven uncertainly.

A week later, Raven left the Titans.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: 5 am Wake Up Call

Thank you for the one review!

*I don't own the Teen Titans or anything pertaining to them*

**Chapter 2: 5 a.m Wake Up Call**

It had been a whole month since Raven had left the Titans. In that time she though it best if she altered her appearance in order to avoid any comparisons to her true identity while she attended school. Dawning a black wig and getting rid of that pancake cover-up she was so fond of was a start. Adopting the alias 'Rachel Roth" Raven was ready for school.

Raven found school very diverting, and although she did feel lonely and missed her life at Titan's Tower, she drowned herself in school work. Raven made an effort to meet up with Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire every Friday to keep up with all the going's on in the 'Superhero World'. Throughout each of their day-date's Raven always inquired where her green friend was, to which the three Titans would make up some reasonable excuse. Every time the excuse was given, Raven had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Since the day she had announced to everyone that she was leaving Beast Boy didn't say one word to her.

After they had all finished their lunch, Raven returned to her dorm room and continued to work on her essay "The Consequences of Vigilantly " for her Law class. After over an hour of trying to apply herself to her work, Raven decided to call it a day and went to bed. There was no use trying to write an essay when your mind wanders to other places.

Raven had a very rude awakening the next morning. Her phone rang a 5 a.m causing the half awake Raven to stumble around her room disoriented trying to find her phone. Finding her way to the desk, Raven lifted the receiver and answered the call with a very irritated "What.".

"Miss Roth."

"WHAT." repeated an ever impatient Raven.

"Ah," started the person at the other end of the receiver. "this is the front desk…there is a green monkey here to see you."

At those words, Raven was suddenly awake. "Tell the money I will be there in a minute."

Hanging up the phone, Raven slipped on her black-fluffy slippers and bolted out the door.

Making her way down to the front desk Raven noticed, what was unmistakably, a small green monkey sitting in the waiting area.

"Miss Roth," started the man behind the desk, "I know you are allowed to sign in guests but I am pretty sure you are not allowed to sign in exotic animals that may be radioactive."

Giving the man at the front desk a peculiar look, Raven made a movement for the monkey to follow her out into the courtyard.

Finding a relatively secluded area, Raven turned to her green companion which had now changed into the tall and lean figure of her former team mate.

"Miss Roth?" he asked walking towards her.

"Well you can't expect me to go by 'Just Raven did you?"

"No, I guess not. It's just weird to see you like this Rae…it's like it's not even you." Her green companion said bashfully.

"What are you doing here Beast Boy?" asked Raven said quizzically.

"I couldn't sleep and thought may be you would like to have a talk….or something." Beast Boy said with a sheepish grin.

"You could have just called." pressed Raven.

"Yeah but I figured that you would have hung up on me."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Raven replied sarcastically.

"Look, I know I was acting like a jerk. I just didn't know what to think…I mean…it's you Rea."

"Your powers of observation cease to amaze me , but I'm happy to hear you know when you are being a jerk!"

"You don't need to rub it in Rae! Look, I'm sorry. So…I was thinking you would like to go for a walk, get something to eat, talk a bit…"

Raven gave her old friend a quizzical stare. "Like a date?"

"No, no, no," rushed Beast Boy, "I just want to catch up is all!"

"Oh really, so, what have you done that's worth talking about?" said Raven with a snide smirk on her face.

"Look Rae…ven…do you want to go out or not."

There was a long pause that lasted an eternity for Beast Boy. Not once did Raven blink, but it was worth noting that she maintained an amused look in her eyes as the green teen waited with anticipation for her answer.

"Okay," she finally said, "But I'm choosing where we eat. I will not fall victim to another vegan restaurant."

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3: Seven Years & Bad Luck

Ok, here it is! The REAL Chapter 3. WARNING!! Things are going to take a sharp turn. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Seven Years And Bad Luck**

_Somewhere under Jump City_

Cold and dark. That is all that he had known for several days. Only several days? He didn't know anymore. Hanging from a metal chain by his wrists wasn't the most ideal way for him to be spending his time, thus not making it something that he would want to remember. Finally coming into consciousness, he gathered enough strength to open his eyes. Looking around his all too familiar surroundings of darkness, he began to think about what he could do to get out of this predicament he got himself into. He knew he didn't have a lot of time; it wouldn't be too long before they came back, and god knows what would happen then. He didn't have to wait long; he was soon greeted by a blinding light that shinning in his face.

"Aqualad," said the voice that had become his tormentor, "or is it Aquaman, I never can keep up with all of you superheroes and your names."

Aquaman tried to see the face of the man that was the cause of his torture, but the damn light gave him the inability to see anything.

"Now, I am only going to ask you one more time. Where are your friends, the real Teen Titans?"

His mind darted from one thought to the next, trying to think of a coherent sentence. The isolation had drained. Mustering up what little strength he had left, he spat out "I don't know!! We all grew apart, changed our names, changed out lives!!!" He heard a tutting sound coming from in front of him. Like the sound a mother makes when a small infant has stepped out of line.

"Now I know that you have something more to tell me than that," Said the speaker calmly, "you know that I reward competence, but punish incompetence."

Aquaman heard the sound of fingers being snapped. The next instant, he felt the piercing sting of ice water being dumped on his suspended and naked form.

"Is there anything that you wish to tell me now?"

Aquaman answered only in silence.

"Well!" said the speaker, clapping his hands to emphasize his joy, "that is really alright, because you see, I do enjoy the slow and painful death you will have to soon endure." A low and hollow laugh filled the cold and dark cell. Aquaman gave a defiant stare at the entity in front of him.

"Why, you do not believe me my friend? Why, just ask your friends!!"

As if awaiting their master's cue, the room was engulfed in light. Shielding his eyes from the surprise of the sudden luminosity, Aquaman pried his eyes open to see the sight around him.

On the stone floor, where the mangled bodies of his friends and only family. Speedy, Mas y Meno's, and even Kid Flash. All with a twisted and gnarled look to their bodies and faces. It did not take a coroner to know that they experienced a great amount to pain before they died.

Not being able to take anymore of the horrors in front his him, Aquaman screamed and thrashed, trying as best he could to get out of his captured state.

"I am afraid," the speaker said, "that you will be going to join them soon. You should not worry my friend, it will be painful I warn you but compared to what I have planed for this world, I am doing you a great service."

Lunging forwards, Aquaman felt a sharp pain in his side as the speaker bit deep into his flesh. Aquaman screamed as he felt the loss of blood oozing out of him.

His tormentor stepped back to admire his handiwork. "It's a shame that you spent so much time in the ocean my friend. You taste too deeply of fish."

Aquaman was beyond terrified. This was too much for him to take all at once; the torture, the isolation, the death of his friends, the pain…

The speaker drank in every second of his captor's suffering. "Alright, alright. Enough is enough. You can do with him as you will. He is no further use to me." Turing on is heals, the speaker left. In his place immerged three figures, only two of which were recognizable.

"What the hell is this?!" spat Aquaman, "WE DESTROYED THE TWO OF YOU."

"_My dear boy, you cannot destroy us so easily."_

"And you have me to thank for that." said the unfamiliar voice of the female companion stepping forward to make herself known.

"My name is Phobia darling. I will be the last living thing you will ever see," Grabbing his head, Phobia forced Aquaman's eyes open, "Do not fight me darling. It pain's me to do this to such a handsome boy such as yourself but I do like to see you all squirm. Now, look into my eyes darling, and tell me what you fear."

_Gotham City, three hours later_

A beautiful woman with long, disheveled hair stirred in her bed. She reached over to the place beside her to find that the spot beside her was empty. Her green eyes growing accustomed to the light of the new day, she found the man she was looking for hunched over their desk. Throwing on a discarded men's dress shirt from the night before, she strutted over to the dark haired man.

"What are you looking at Richard dear? Please, let it not be another case. You promised not to bring your work home with you."

The dark haired man smiled to himself as he turned around in his seat to reveal to his girlfriend what was in his hands. Adverting her gaze from his mesmerizing eyes, she moved her eyes to what was in his hands. Her dark haired lover was holding a picture of six people all in their twenties. All where smiling and laughing.

"Vic's wedding was the last time we were all together. I was just wondering what happened to everyone."

The ravishing redhead smiled and sat down on her lover's lap playfully."Same thing that happened to all of us. We grew up, got separate lives."

"I know Kori, it's just…I miss all of them." Kori gave Richard a kiss and then ruffled his hair playfully. "I know you do so do me."

Their loving embrace was interrupted by the ringing of Richard's cell phone. As much as he hated having Kori leave his lap Richard, who was forever curious, wanted to know what would merit a call on his work phone two hours before he was due into the office.

"Detective Grayson." said Richard. Kori was always tickled pink at the thought that she was the girlfriend of THE Detective Grayson!

"Yeah…ok…I see…Jump City? Jim, that is out of my jurisdiction. I can't be their."

"Richard," Kori heard at the other end of the phone, "This is important…it concern's…the Teen Titans. For the safety of the city, you, your friends, and your girlfriend, I suggest you get your ass down to Jump City as soon as you can. On second though, bring your girlfriend. We need all the help we can with this one."

"Ok Chief, whatever you say…yeah…I know where that is. Just give me two hours and we'll be there." Richard hung up the phone and looked at Kori who dawned an equally shocked look on her face.

"Apparently we're needed in Jump City."

"Yes Richard, I have gathered that much. Are we in danger?"

"I don't know Kori, but we should get ready and be prepared for anything."

Kori and Richard got dressed in silence, each contemplating the possibility as to why they where being summoned in such a manner, and as Titans!

Kori had one question on her mind that she knew her lover would be able to answer for her. "Richard, where is it that we are going?"

Richard finished tying his shoes and sat on the foot of the bed for several seconds. He was aware that the answer to his girlfriend's question, although simple and innocent, would provide a dark reaction.

"Well we won't have too much trouble finding It." said Richard turning around in his place to see the expression on Kori's face. Richard watched as his girlfriend's expression changed from confusion to wide-eyed horror.

"Richard, you do not mean to say that-"

"I do Kori," said Richard cutting her off, "The scene of the crime is at Titan's Tower."

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: A Call To Duty

**Ok! Here is Chapter 4!! Hope the last chapter didn't put any of you off. This chapter will establish the actual 'plot' of the story. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Call To Duty **

_A_fter an hour drive to Jump City, and a ten minute boat ride (which took some persuading and ended with Richard threatening the man to be put under arrest) Richard Grayson and Kori Andrews arrived at their old home: Titan's Tower. They where not greeted by the need lawns and spotless 'T' but the flash of reporters and the ushering of the JCPD (Jump City Police Department).

Richards usual enthusiasm when he was on a case was lost. Kori too was not her usual cheerful self. This crime, although the did not yet know what it was, was hitting close to home. Literally.

A man in a grey trench coat who wore a grim look on his face greeted them upon their arrival.

"Detective Crisp of the Jump City Police," spoke the man while extending his arm and shaking both Kori and Richard's hands, " I am here to brief you on what has happened here. Hopefully you can answer some of the questions that need solving here."

" Yeah, Jim mentioned you on the phone." said Richard.

"Jim and I go way back. Went to the academy together. But all that for another time maybe." said Detective Crisp motioning them to follow him while he continue briefing them.

"So the situation is we have five bodies. All handled and disposed of in the same way. It seems that the criminal in question had them abducted then held them for about two weeks with no food and little water. The culprit proceeded to torture the victims over their stay which caused them brain trauma. After two weeks they were killed and then dumped."

"Have you figured out the cause of death?" asked Richard, trying to maintain his professional demeanour.

Detective Crisp had a flash of uneasiness cross his face at Richard's question.

"We haven't been able to establish the exact cause of death," said Crisp, "but all we know is that they experienced a great amount of trauma. What the cause of this trauma is…we do not know."

Richard mulled this information over in his head for a while. Kori, who had been standing quietly for the past several minutes, felt the need to speak up and address the question that was plaguing her mind.

"Detective, I still do not understand why it is that you have called on Richard and myself to help in the investigation of this case. Although Richard is a great detective, Jump City is not where he operates and I myself am not an expert in these matters."

At this, they reached the quarantine area. Stepping beyond the yellow tape and the barrier of officers, the found themselves at the heart of the scene.

"We have asked you here miss Andrews because we need to have the co-operation of those who have a knowledge of both superheroes and supervillains." detective Crisp was being vague, and Richard was not having any of it anymore.

"Look," said the former boy-wonder, "we've been travelling in different circles for the last seven years. I don't see how you would need out help with what you have told us so far. So either you give us a reason to stay here, or we'll pick up and leave right now."

"When was the last time you heard from Titans?" snapped Detective Crisp.

Taken aback, Richard stood for several seconds not knowing what to say."

"We have not heard from them in a while. The last time we saw all of them had to be Victor and Karen's wedding five years ago." interjected Kori.

"I assume you mean Victor Stone and Karen Beacher," questioned Crisp, "Formerly known as Cyborg and Bumble Bee."

"Yes, that would be them." continued Kori.

"I'm sorry," said Richard now finding his voice, "what does any of this have to do with Titans?"

The trio made finally came to a stop. Richard and Kori found themselves at the entrance was to the Tower. There, pinned up against the wall, where five bodies. They didn't even look human but resembled skeletons with flesh. What was most terrifying was their faces. All five victims had a look of terror perfectly preserved on their faces. It appeared as though each victim was emitting a silent scream. It would have been impossible for them to identify the bodies if the culprit had not dressed them. Each victim dawned a uniform; a uniform of a Titan. Pinned to the door of Titans Tower was Aquaman, Speedy, Mas, Menos, and Kid Flash.

Kori turned away and clung to Richard. Richard felt sick to his stomach and couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort his girlfriend. His voice was almost inaudible as he turned to Detective Crisp.

"Do you know if it's really them?"

Kori popped out of Richards chest to hear Crisp's answer.

Crisp answered Richard and Kori very calmly, knowing his answer would cause a lot of grief.

"We had to check their dental records. They all came back positive."

Kori wailed and dove back into Richards chest. Richard wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Now that everything was out in the open neither Richard of Kori (especially Kori as she was occupied in her crying) did not know what to say. Sensing their uneasiness, Detective Crisp decided to give them both a moment. As he turned to go, Richard spoke up.

"What is it that you want us to do Detective."

Turning back around Crisp answered Richard in a calming and even tone. "We want for you and Miss Andrews to try and contact the members to the old team."

Kori peered up from Richard's chest, her eyes swollen with tears. Richard to was once again taken aback, this had become a very familiar feeling today, by what the Detective asked.

"What does all of this have to do with the Titans? I mean…why are we being targeted?" piped up Richard.

"We believe that they are after one specific Titan. One of you original five. This was just a message and the person behind this has demanded for the 'real' Titans to come forward. We need you to track down all the former Titans and we will put them into protective custody."

"You wish for Richard and I to be held as well?" questioned Kori.

Detective crisp ran his fingers through his hair trying to find the right words for what he was about to say.

"We need all the Titans into protective custody…save five." Kori and Richard at this point knew better than to be surprised and just stood and listened to the Detective before they reacted.

"Any Titan that was not part of the 'original five' needs to be in protective custody or they will end up just like these guys. The five of you have a working knowledge of the worlds supervillians and are needed to help us in the investigation. It would also be in our best interest to have those with special abilities out and about if one of these guys decides to come out of hiding and attack."

After processing all of this, Richard's brain finally caught up with his mouth. "This is ridicules, haven't been the Titans for seven years! You can't expect me to call up everyone I knew almost ten years ago and tell them they need to be put into hiding!! And then, after five years apart, go to my three oldest friends, tell them that they have to put their lives of the line, all in the hopes that we will catch a criminal that we know nothing about?!!! I'm sorry detective, but I don't think I can do this. It's not fair to my friends and I owe it to them to not drag them into harms way anymore. Come on Kori, let's go home."

Turning to leave, Richard and Kori began the walk back to the boat, when Richard felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please," said Detective Crisp, "we need you. We need you five. Whoever is behind this…they need to be stopped. This is too much for the Jump City Police to deal with on their own."

"Well," started Richard, "why don't you get in contact with the FBI, or some other place higher up-"

"They wont touch this," interrupted Crisp, "this case, within the past few hours, has been thrown around by every department. No one wants it. They believe that it is too dangerous for any human to deal with. This sort of evil…it's never been seen before."

The detective dug into his beast pocket and handed a piece of paper in a plastic wrapping over to Richard.

"This was found around one of their neck's," continued the Detective, "it appears to be written in five types of blood. Their blood."

Richard and Kori read what was written in this dirty and ragged piece of paper.

If you are reading this then it is reasonable enough to assume that you have found the remains to which it was attached. I can assure you that these are the remains of the five former Titans East. By now you may be questioning what my demands are, and I assure you that they are simple enough. We, that is myself and my colleagues, desire the Teen Titans. The REAL Teen Titans. Until all five original members are present at Titans Tower you can expect that not only will these OTHER Titans will meet the same fate as these five, but the lives of those in your city and your family will also be at risk. Deliver the Titans, and they will not be harmed. Your city will not face our wrath, and there will be limited casualties (for we cannot always guarantee such things).

Thank you for your time, we will keep in touch, as we will know if our demands are being carried out or not. Deliver the Titans to Titans Tower in a weeks time and we can skip all the unpleasantness.

Hope you are all in good health.

Kori and Richard finished the letter and looked up at Detective Crisp. He then handed them another plastic bag, this one filled with pictures. The first picture was of Detective Crisp and beautiful blond woman of about twenty five, both gazing happily into the woman's arms which held a small bundle of blankets with a small head and arms poking out of it.

"Every person on my force has a picture in here that belongs to them," Crisp began, "please, I BEG you. Please help us."

Kori studied the picture and gave a small smile to herself. Without looking at Richard, she lifted her gaze instead to Detective Crisp. His eyes where filled with mad desperation and it broke her heart. Without having to think about it she gave him his final answer.

"Of course we will help. All of us, all five. You do not have to worry, you and your beautiful family will be safe.

Detective Crisp's face beamed with gratitude. Not being able to contain his enthusiasm, be leaped forwards and embraced the orange amazon. "Thank you, thank you!" he gasped.

Richard's eyes popped out of his head at everything that had taken place in the last thirty seconds. He cleared his throat to make sure that his presence was known, and that he did not appreciate the sudden act of affection towards his girlfriend. Getting the hint, Crisp removed himself form Kori and gave his full attention to Richard. "Thank you Detective Grayson." he said extending his hand, which Richard took and shook uneasily.

"Of course," continues Crisp, "you will have all the resources we can offer at your disposal." Richard just smiled at the detective. Now being all business, Richard began to do what he did best.

"First thing's first," he started, "we will need to get into the tower in order to track down everyone. In order to do this we will need Victor to come and unlock it and get Opp's up and working again. That way we can track down all of the former Titans for you."

"So where will you be heading?" asked Crisp.

"Steel City," replied Kori, "to see Karen and Victor Stone."

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Sparky and Bee

Thanks again for all the reviews and for reading!!! Here's the next chapter. Sorry this one is sort of dry, I promise the next one will be JUICY!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sparky and Bee**

There where very few people that could say that they where truly happy with their lives and Victor and Karen Stone where part of this selected few. They had been married for seven years now, and they could not have been any happier. They had it all; a beautiful home, the prefect jobs, and best of all they had each other. Karen was sitting at their breakfast island and gave herself a small smile of satisfaction as she wached her gorgeous, perfect husband make her breakfast. As he turned around he returned the smile as he maneuvered himself over to the counter and put the sizzeling breakfast onto their plates. As they sat and ate their breakfast in utter contentment, Karen couldn't help but have a thought slip into her mind. It was a thought that she had been contemplating for the past few years but she thought that today was the day to finally bring it up.

"Hey Sparky," said Karen with a smile. Her pet name for him never really got old to her and always sent a wave of anxieties through her husband that she could never resist seeing, "I've been thinking..."

This sentence made Victor look up from his food and stare straight at his wife with the sort of attention that was usually reserved for a grunt soldier to their commandant officer. Victor was always on his toes when his wife was 'thinking'.

"The body shop has been doing really well (Victor owned a custom car shop in Steal City) and I have been doing really well at being the head VP of Wayne Enterprises in Steal City..." Victor gave her a quizzical look and replied with a strained "Yeah........" Karen tried to keep up her momentum and pressed on with all the confidence she could muster.

"Yeah well, I was thinking now would be a good time." Victor gave her an odd look as her vagueness made him seriously fear the conversation that he had somehow found himself in. "What is it a good time for exactly?" Victor asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

Karen knew the game he was playing and wasn't having any of it. Giving her husband a stern look, Karen made damn sure that he would know what she was taking about. Abandoning all her vagueness Karen gave him the answer that she knew he already knew. "I think that it's time that we start a family Victor."

A silence flooded the kitchen. Karen glared at her husband; silently demanding that he give her an answer promptly and it had better be the RIGHT answer. Victor, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. For seven years he had somehow managed to avoid this conversation, not just with Karen but with himself, and now that it was all out in the open he didn't know how to respond to it. And to think...they were having such a nice breakfast...

The silence was broken by the ringing of the door bell. At this Victor quickly pointed out that the door bell was ringing and that it must be HE that answer the door. In no more than a second, he got up. left his seat, and went to the door leaving a very disgruntled Karen with a half eaten breakfast which had gotten too cold to eat.

Victor found himself in a daze as he went to answer the door. It was a strange thing that they would have someone visiting them so early in the morning, but at least it got him out of that room. When Victor opened the door he was greeted with a very surprising surprise.

'Cyborg!!!!' cried a mass of red hair as it flung itself onto the very tall, and very shocked, twenty-eight year old. Although he was initially taken aback by being called his old name, he was very pleased to have the company of his old friends.

"Kori, it's Victor, remember." said her companion in his all to familiar tone. "I know Richard, I just wished to say the name of our old friend once again." said Kori. Richard walked up to Victor and gave him a 'manly' embrace. "It's good to see you again." said the black hared detective as they parted from each other. Karen was cautiously making her way to the door; she was wondering if the reason her husband was taking so damn long to get back to her was because he had made a run for it. Noting his wife's presence, he truned around hastily to give his wife an explanation for avoiding their conversation for so long.

"Karen LOOK!!! It's Kori and Dick!!! KORI AND DICK" Karen rolled her eyes at her husband. So much for him not coming off calm and collected. Everyone at that moment knew that there was something wrong with Victor at this point. Ignoring all of the strange looks that were written all over her old friends faces, Karen walked up and gave them a warm welcome into their home.

"It's so good to see you both again. It's been way too long."

"I know," added Richard getting over Victor's odd outburst, "I guess that we have all been really busy these past few years. How's Bruce treating you at Wayne Enterprises by the way?"

"You know Bruce," said Karen, "He makes you look like a Teletubby. He's so high-strung it's insane but everything is going great! Thanks for helping me get the job by the way."

"It's nothing really." said Richard scratching the back of his head bashfully. An awkward silence filled the room. It had been so long since they had seen each other that they really didn't know where to begin.

"Would you both like to come in?" said Karen not liking the silence and feeling the need to break it. With a compliant 'yes' from everyone they all began to file into the living room. Once they sat down the silence flooded the room again. Victor was in no condition to have a coherent conversation and Richard and Kori did not want to seem rude (their intrusion on the couple's morning seemed rude enough). This left Karen to once again break the silence.

"So what bring you all the way to Steal City?"

This innocent question casted a dark shadow on the faces of their two quests. Kori was still shaken up from the morning's experience and was not her usual happy self. Richard, knowing that his girlfriend would not be able to properly explain the situation, knew that it was all up to him.

"We actually came to see you two."

"So this isn't a 'We where in town so we thought we'd stop by' kind of house call." continued Karen.

"No...the truth of the matter is...we need Victor to come back to Titans Tower with us. We need him to become Cyborg once again."

At this moment all eyes where on Victor. He did not know what to say...first Bee and know this?? This was not his day...

"Look guys," he started. "You know that we had some good times back in the day, but the thing is is that I have a new life now with Bee. I'm happy here with everything. So I know you guys came here looking to get the team back together but I just can't. If this is all you guys came here for, I think it best if you leave." And with that Victor got up and began to show them to the door.

"I'm afraid there isn't much choice Victor." Piped up Kori.

"We just came from Titan's Tower. There was a mass murder. Speedy, Mas, Menos, Aqualad and Kid Flash are...they're...well...they're dead." finnished Richard.

Karen couldn't believe it. How could they...It couldn't be true...

"There was a note that was left by the killer left in the blood of our friends." continued Kori, "It demaned that the five of us come forth or..." she trailed off, too disgusted by what she was about to say next.

"They said that the same fate will befall any other Titan. If none of us turn up the entire city will be in danger."

This was too much for Karen and Victor to take in the early hours in the morning. Victor was flabbergasted and Karen...well...she wasnt having any of this.

"Do you seriously think that after seven years apart that you can come into OUR home and ask this of us? There is no way that we will go back to all of this again. It's too much and it's way to late for us to be heroes again."

"Well actually," cut in Richard, "You will have to go into protective custody Karen. We need Victor to come back to the tower with us and track down everyone else." This didn't improve Karen's mood in the least.

"There is NO WAY that this is going to happen. Please get out of my house. You can't ask this of us no-"

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned their attention to Victor. He was sitting on the couch in utter torment over the words that he had just uttered.

"Victor, what are you talking about?!! You can't be serious?!!"

"Bee," started Victor. Karen knew he was serious when he used her 'real' name " I can't have the possibility of you being in danger. Richard and Kori wouldn't come here and ask this unless it was serious. I know you don't want to do this and I know that the timing is bad but please, do this for me. For us. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

Karen didn't have too much to say after that. She was truly touched by what her husband said and knew that, even though she didn't want this to happen, this was for the best.

"Just promise me that you will come home to me in one piece sparky."

"You know it Bee. I promise." Victor gave his wife a long and passionate kiss which made even Richard and Kori blush. When the two parted, Victor was all business.

"So what now?"

This was Richard's area of expertise " Well, Jump City Police will be here in an hour to take Karen into protective custody. The three of us are to report to Titans Tower to compose a list of all the Titan's and their whereabouts. After that we need to track down Garfield and Raven."

"That's no problem. I have the list with me now so when the come to pick of Bee I'll give it to them then." said Victor half-heartedly.

"Oh glorious!!! So we can find Garfield and Raven more promptly then expected!!" said Kori.

"I know where the little grass stain and Raven live now. Bee and I visited them when they first moved in."

"I still can't believe that they moved in together." Richard added in awe.

"So you know where they are located?" pressed Kori.

"Yeah, they're in Gotham City. The green-bean is on a T.V show you know..."

"Oh yes! I enjoy his show so much!!! What about friend Raven?"

"I don't know Kori...last I heard she graduated."

"Well," said Karen cutting in, "I guess you can find out for yourselves when you get there. Tell the two of them I said hi."

"Yeah for sure!" answered Richard. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if we found out that the two of them got married or had kids within the last seven years!!" Richard didn't realize that he was the only one laughing at this. Everyone else in the room was in deep thought about children and marriage to find his remark funny.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Next chapter we get into Beast Boy and Raven!!! I promise that it will be a chapter that will spice this story up!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Things Really Do Change

**I felt bad leaving you guys with a crappy chapter so here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Things Really Do Change**

He really didn't know what to do with himself anymore. True...his acting career was doing really well but he still didn't feel that he was truly fulfilled. He looked around his apartment and a strange sense of comfort filled him. Not much had changed in the past five years and the apartment looked just as it did on that day. His agent had begged him to move somewhere else but there was no shot in hell that Garfield would move. It was past noon by now and he was still in bed. He reasoned with himself that he really didn't have anything to do today so it would be fine if he didn't leave the room. Hugging his pillow he let the smell of Raven fill his senses and drifted back off to sleep. He was in for a good dream, a _REALLY_ good dream. It was too bad that he didn't have time to enjoy it; someone was pounding on his apartment door. It was also too bad for them that when Garfield was sleeping that he was dead to the world. A shuffle was heard in the hallway as someone vouched to be the 'knocker'. Three loud bangs later the door was off it's hinges.

"I really need to stop doing that...Yo BB! Sorry about the door. Hey Raven? BB?" A procession of footsteps filled the apartment as they weaved their way around the discarded pizza boxes and clothes.

"It's hard to believe that Raven would let the place go like this." said Richard as he looked in disgust at the endless fast food remnants that littered every inch of the apartment.

As they reached Garfield's room the three friends stared for a moment as they watched their sleeping friend. It was quite a sight as he was not green anymore. His messy blond hair was sticking up in all directions and his skin, which was no longer green, was instead a usual shade of white. But other than that he was the same Beast Boy they knew and loved. He was sprawled out over the bed in nothing but his boxers, mouth wide open, hugging a pillow, and snoring louder than any human could muster. Neither Victor, Kori, or Richard wanted to disturb his sleep, especially since he seemed to be really _ENJOYING _his nap. Kori looked away in embarrassment and giggled. This was not the sort of greeting she had imagined. The boy's sighed to themselves and found a discarded half-drunken glass of water on the bedside table. Victor mischievously picked it up and pored in on top of the sleeping boy's head. In a matter of seconds Garfield was in a frantic state and was flopping around the bed like a fish out of water.

"Rae don't leave! I'm not sleeping I was just dozing..." He insisted him his daze. When the grogginess wore off, Garfield took a look around and saw the unusual sight of his three friends standing in his room, all with amused smiles on their faces.

"Hey BB," said Victor, "what's up?" snickers were heard all around the messy room and Garfield shifted the blankets around his waist.

"Uh...what's going on here?" said the disgruntled man in bed.

Kori, who was finally able to look Garfield in the eye, was the one who spoke up.

"We require you and Raven to return to Titans Tower. There is an emergency in Jump City and in order to save the lives of our fellow Titans and the lives of all those in Jump City it is imperative that we return to our former home."

"Ok, ok Star, I get it! I'll come back. You guys mind giving me a minute?" Garfield searched the ground and found his pajama pants and slipped them on while his friends waited for him out in the living room. The three of them stood in the disastrous chaos that littered everything from the coffee table to the floor itself. There where many broken plates and cups all over the place which was why they where all happy that they did not remove their shoes upon entry. The most bizarre thing was that an entire set of knives were jammed into the wall by the door. When Garfield came out of the room with his bags packed, everyone gave him a quizzical stare.

"What?" said the formerly green teen.

"Uh...what exactly happened here?" said Richard in his cautious and concerned tone.

"Yes, and where is Raven? Should we not wait for her?" added Kori.

"Ah yeah sure, we can wait for Raven." said Garfield pushing some pizza boxes off the couch and sat down. His friends gave him a strange look.

"So uh...when will she be home?" said Victor.

Garfield looked thoughtful as he tried to pick his brain for the proper answer.

"Ah...guys...I kinda don't know when she will be back."

"And why is that?" pressed Victor.

"Well you see," said Garfield who was getting uncomfortable with the conversation, "I kinda haven't seen her for a while..."

"You mean that you lost Raven? How could you loose an entire person!" exclaimed Kori.

"I didn't loose her ok, she just left is all." retorted Garfield.

"So...you two broke up." said Richard. The surroundings where making a lot more sense now. Everyone's eyes went to the broken plates, to the knives in the wall, to then to Garfield himself.

"What did you do." said Victor accusingly. Richard and Kori gave Garfield accusing looks as the blond boy on the couch shrunk away.

"Hey, what makes you think it was ME?"

"Because it is** ALWAYS** you!" accused Victor.

"Hey, it's nothing ok! We just got into a fight is all. And she was the one who was throwing things at me and then sent the knives flying!"

"Garfield, Raven wouldn't freak out and break up with you over nothing." said Richard reasonably.

"Look, I didn't do anything! And we are not broken up," said Garfield arranging the pizza boxes by his feet, "We're just on a break. When she cools off everything will be fine again." Everyone gave each other doubtful looks as Garfield continues to arrange the boxes.

"Um...Garfield?" said Kori hesitant, "How long has Raven been 'cooling off'?"

Garfield trued his back to his friends as be brought the boxes over to the overflowing garbage can.

"Uh...almost five years I think."

The three Titans knew at this point that their old friend was still on the first stage of grief; denial.

"Okay...well...do you think you can call your agent to see if you can stop working for a while?" continued Richard.

"Yeah sure," said Garfield, "He's gunna be pissed but whatever."

After Garfield called and got an earful from his agent he grabbed his stuff and put it in the back of Victor's car. Everyone stood around for a minute not knowing exactly what to do know.

"So...we do not know where Raven is, do we?" said Kori, "Where should we start looking?"

"Well I can look up every Rachel or Raven Roth but...who knows how long that will take." said Victor.

"And I can call up Bruce, see if he has heard anything. I can also see if maybe her locator's still operating." added Richard.

"Well, I suppose it's a start." Kori said with a sigh.

"Actually..." said Garfield nervously, "I know where she is."

Richard, Kori, and Victor gave Garfield a very cold look.

"And you didn't say this before why?" said Victor through gridded teeth.

"Slipped my mind?" said Garfield bashfully.

"So where is Raven?" asked Kori.

"Well, she told me that she was going back home." said Garfield.

"You mean she went back to Azarath?" pressed Richard.

"Didn't Trigon destroy Azerath though?" said Cyborg suspiciously.

"Hey, it's just what she told me 'I'm going back to my dimension that's free of assholes like you'." It was only then that Garfield realized that maybe a direct quote was not the best way to prove his point.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" exclaimed Victor, " Man, you're by best friend but Raven's like my little sister and I don't like it when people mess with my little sister."

"Hey! Raven has always been a drama queen! It's not my fault!" said Garfield defensively.

"It sounds like she hates you." said Kori.

Richard and Victor glared downwards at Garfield. Friend or not, you don't mess with 'family'.

"Does she hate you Garfield?"

"No! We're totally cool." said Garfield uneasily.

"She probably hates you." Victor said aside.

"I'm sorry to break this up and ask an obvious question," started Kori, "but does anyone know HOW to get to Azarath?"

Garfield went into one of his bags and pulled out a book that was familiar to all of the other Titans: The book of Azar.

"Does Raven know you have this?" asked Victor.

"Hey! Be happy I have this or we would never be able to find her," said Garfield as he flipped to one of the pages which he had marked. "I have everything we need."

"Well, first let us get to Titans Tower. I'm sorry Gar but if Raven is still pissed at you, which she _will _be, I want a place to hide." Everyone loaded into their cars. Gar hopped in beside Victor, never letting go of the book. For the first time in seven years, the Titans where returning to Titans Tower.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Warm Welcome

**Chapter 7: Warm Welcome**

It was just like the last day they left it; not one thing had changed. Well...minus the thick layer of dust that covered everything which was new but other than that it was just as they had remembered. The former Titans walked through the enormous front doors for the first time in seven years and took a good look around at their former home. Even after living there for most of their lives, something about Titans Tower put everyone in a state of awe. For several minutes they all stood in silence, remembering the good times...and the bad. Memories flooded over the room but in everyone's mind there was one thing missing.

"So...shall we?" said Victor. Everyone knew exactly what he was talking about and gathering around Garfield, they watched as he turned to the marked page in his book. Placing the book on the ground, he went through his backpack. He pulled out a clear bottle filled with white power and a dozen candles. Garfield then instructed Victor to poor the entire contents on the ground in the form of a circle. Turning to Richard and Kori, he told them to light the candles and place them around the circle. When all of this was done they all stood in the inside of the circle and joined hands.

"So...are you sure that this is going to work?" said Richard skeptically. Kori and Victor had to be thinking the same this as they all looked at Garfield with similar expressions on their faces.

"Of course it will, just trust me." said Garfield, slightly irritated at his friends lack of faith in him.

"Okay but...Raven has magical abilities...we don't...how do you know we're not going to end up in Azarath as floating heads or something?" pressed Victor.

"Dudes, we have magical abilities, Raven's magical abilities."

Everyone gave Garfield a doubtful look. Sighing out loud, Garfield elaborated.

"Remember when Raven...became the Portal." said Garfield, the memory still having an undesirable effect on him. Everyone seemed to have the light-bulbs over their heads go off. "She gave us her power, well...some of her power. It should be enough to get us to Azarath." [_Think back to __The End Part 2, or watch it, you choose.]_

"Wow, look at the brains of Garfield! Who would have known!" said Victor humorously. Although Garfield knew it was a joke, he was obviously

irritated.

"Yeah well...things change Victor...obviously."

Taken aback by Garfield's grim comment, everyone decided it would be best to just shut up and listen to their formerly green friend. Joining hands, Garfield instructed them to read the words that were written on the page very clearly.

_**"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Karazon, Racashos, Endareth, Vasirix, Zendrien, Azarath. Azarath, Azarath."**_

The circle produced a white mist that shot up to the ceiling. The four Titans levitated for several seconds before they where shot through a clear blue portal that opened up. None of them had ever traveled between dimensions before so this new experience came with a few unforeseen effects. The most common amongst the four friends was the intense dizziness which brought on the strong desire to 'blow chunks.' Between the persistent remnants of his breakfast, Garfield instructed everyone to hold on tight and not break the circle; if they did they may get lost in god-knows-where. Resisting as best they could for the longest thirty seconds their lives, they came to an abrupt stop. Looking around the four friends found themselves in front of the Seal of Azarath.

"Why can't we get in?" asked Kori.

"I don't know! I did everything right!" exclaimed Garfield. He walked up to the Seal and stuck his hand out. Before he could touch it, a great black claw-like hand reached out and pulled the four former Titans through the Seal. After that...unpleasantness, they landed most uncomfortably in the most beautiful place any of them had ever seen. They were on an enormous floating island with golden skies. The buildings towered over them and seemed to sparkle with a mystical radiance. Before the former Titans had time to admire their new surroundings, they were swarmed by about three dozen figures cloaked all in white.

"We have been expecting your arrival." the tallest figure, who was obviously the authority in the crowd, said.

Not knowing what to expect next, the four newcomers stood strong, ready to attack.

"We have been instructed to take you peacefully to the Temple of Azar. However," continued the speaker, obviously aware of the foreigner's battle stances, "you should know that if you impart violence on us, you will find that we will not be so peaceful in return."

"Who gave you these instructions?" demanded Richard, always suspicious.

The speaker simply turned around and ignored him and walked away. The four comrades were prompted to follow as they where ushered by the crowd of hooded figures.

"Where are we being taken?" asked Kori innocently.

"To be honest Kori, after everything that has happened in the last...twelve hours or so, I think it's best to just...go with the flow of things." said, to everyone's surprise, Richard who was starting to look a little worn down. It had been a very intense day after-all. They found themselves entering the largest structure that situated itself in the center of the Azarath. It was the most impressive building and was made entirely out of white marble and silver. As they proceeded further into the Temple torches magically irrupted into flames. They all pored into, what appeared to be, the throne room. They where greeted by more figures in white robes who overwhelmed the magnificent room. Every inch of the floor was occupied and even the balconies were filled with the figures in white who were all facing the unoccupied area where a magnificent chair sat overlooking the entire room. The four foreigners were pushed up in front of this area and all the other robed figures took a step back, separating themselves form the four newcomers. Garfield's ears perked up, he smelt it. It was the smell that he had been dreaming of smelling for the past five years.

"Richard," he whispered, "she's here, Raven, I can smell her."They looked around to try and see her face hidden in the crowd of cloaked figures but no success was made. A elderly man in white appeared and stood in the space where they were all facing. He looked at the four newcomers, who where front and center.

"So, these are they?" he started.

"Um...yeah?" said Garfield uncertainly.

"We have been expecting you."

"Ah...are you the one in charge here?" said Richard. He may want to 'go with the flow of things' but he still wanted some answers.

The old man smiled at this statement "I am sorry for the inhospitable manner of your arrival but we are very cautious of those who enter our

home. "

"We only wish to seek out our friend Raven, we believe that she may be residing here." said Kori.

The mysterious man seemed amused by Kori's statement as his eyes glistened with a sort of familiarity with Kori's words.

"Has the thought ever crossed your minds that perhaps your friend does not want to see you? Why else would someone come to Azarath if they had hope back on Earth of a happy life?"

"Look," said Victor, "can you just tell us if she's here? That way if she isn't we can be on our way home."

_"Thank you Jonas, but it seems it would be better if I were the one who answered all their questions."_

Everyone in the room was at attention as this disembodied voice filled the room. The old man moved to the side at the voice's command. Garfield, who placed himself behind Victor, got a whiff of something that sent his heart racing. Everyone was at complete attention when a figure in a deep blue cloak stomped out and sat themselves in the magnificent chair. Garfield's heat pounded in his chest and said in a barley audible whisper

"Raven".

"Please explain yourselves and make it quick."

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Poke The Bear

**Chapter 8: Don't Poke the Bear**

"Please explain yourselves and make it quick."

No one really knew what to say. The four friends needed a second. Raven had always been intimidating for such a small person but now she was..HOT! The quiet and reserved teenage girl they all knew was gone and in its place was a confident, bold, and pissed off woman. She had stopped dying her hair purple and let it grow out long and black. She was wearing her cloak differently as well. It was held in place by two red broaches now which showed off her new uniform. Her black leotard was now a long, black, spandex dress with two long slits up the sides [_think __Raven's outfit in the comic book series. I'm stealing a lot from the 'Titans'._] and wore thigh-high black boots. She had stopped wearing her pancake make-up (which had made her skin gray) and was now a translucent white. Her lips were coated with a deep purple lipstick which were now in a grimace. Despite all of these changes there was no mistake, this was Raven, but the biggest change of all was in her eyes. She had a fire burning in them which seemed to be directed at cowering figure behind Victor.

"Raven, "started Richard, "we need-"

"That's enough," interrupted Raven, "I know why you are here and I am aware of the situation."

Richard was taken aback by Raven's rudeness and chose not to speak again. He didn't like being made a fool of in a room full of people.

"So does this mean that you will come back with us?" asked Kori. She didn't share the same anxieties as her boyfriend.

"Absolutely not."

The four former Titans stood in shock. No? What are they going to do now?

"But Raven, we need you. You must." pleaded Kori.

Something in Raven's eyes softened at Kori's words.

"Leave us please." commanded Raven to the swarm of with started filing out except Jonas who stayed in his place.

Raven turned to him "You as well Jonas. No one here will do any harm to me. Well...physical harm at least." He nodded at his superior and disappeared from the room. Everyone was almost out of the room, even one person who was trying to sneek away in the swarm of white cloaks.

"Don't think I can't see you Garfield Logan." yelled Raven. Garfield felt something grab the back of his shirt as he was forcibly dragged back front and center by an unseen force. With a loud *THUD* he was sitting right in-front of his disgruntled ex.

"Oh hey Rae," he said bashfully, "what's up?"

Raven's eye's turned into two tiny slits and the three 'innocent by-standers' thought it would be a good idea to take a few steps back. If anything were to blow up. i.e Garfield, they didn't want to get caught in Raven's wrath.

"What's up?' she said in her even monotone. It was serioulsy like watching a volcano on the brink of erupting. Kori, Richard, and Victor silently took another step back. The knew better than to poke the bear. Garfield, on the other hand, just didn't know when to stop.

"_I though that I made myself perfectly clear the day I left_." Garfield curled up in the feedle position and prayed that there weren't any knives in this place.

"Raven," said Kori hesitant, "I don't want to come between you and Garfield's altercation, but please, why will you not help us."

Raven calmed down and, trying to forget Garfield's presence, turned to Kori.

"There are many reasons Kori. Firstly, I have an entire dimension to look after. Secondly, if I go back to Earth I will be susceptible to Trigon's influence again. Thirdly, it will just be better if I didn't come along, and fourthly I will not be subjected to THAT asshole ever again." she said pointing a finger at none other than Garfield who was still in the feedle position. Victor and Richard looked at the pathetic display by their former team mate and were truly embarrassed. Kori, on the other hand, took no notice and pressed on.

"Raven, I know that you have strong feelings of hatred for Garfield but please, our friends are in danger. Our city is in danger. As soon as everything is over with you may continue to kill Garfield but for now, please I beg you, help us."

Richard and Victor looked at Kori with surprised looks. It was a nice speech but by the looks of it, Raven didn't need much motivation to kill Garfield. Kori was always so sweet and nice! Garfield too looked at her in surprise. Was he really so expendable?

"If it will help, Garfield can apologize." said Victor. Garfield gave his best friend a look that said 'man, who's side are you on?' Victor returned the look with a 'you know damn right who's side.' look.

"And we'll even move his room to the other side of the tower." added Richard. Garfield gave each of his friends a look like they betrayed him. This was just like old times, and just like the old times, Garfield would apologize. He wormed his way over to Raven's boot-clad feet and sulked like a misbehaved puppy.

"I'm sorry Rae. Please come back. I'll be good, I promise." said Garfield, worming around Raven's feet.

Raven seemed deep in thought and her eyes glazed over for a minute or so. She quickly snapped herself out of her daze and looked back at Kori.

"Kori, you know that you're like a sister to me. I'll go but I'm going for you, Richard, Victor, and Karen. I really don't care about anyone else, and I will need quiet," said Raven as she glared at the groveling mess below her, "a lot of quite."

Kori's eyes lit up and she raced forwards to embrace her old friend. "Oh Raven! It is so good to see you again!"

"Kori...You...Are...Chok...ing...Me" gasped Raven. Kori gave one last squeeze and then parted.

"So..."said Victor cutting in, "shall we get back? I'm not eager to go back into that portal thingy and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we just wanna get it over and done with. Not that we wouldn't like to hang out and everything..."

"Huh," said Raven "You used my book?" she gave Garfield a cold look, "I've been looking for that for about five years."

Garfield wanted to disappear right then and there. This was a horrible, horrible day for him.

"Well...it's kinda at Titans Tower now..." said Richard. When they were transported the book was left behind on account of them having to join hands.

"That's fine I guess, I can still get us back," said Raven uncaring, "but I can't guarantee that all of you will find it enjoyable. As she said this the corners of her mouth raised slightly as she passively looked at Garfield's shivering form. Gesturing for her friends to follow Raven led them outside. Victor hung back to scrape Garfield off the floor.

"What did I tell you?" said Victor.

"Dude...she fucking hates me doesn't she?"

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9: All Masks Are Off

**Chapter 10: All Masks Are Off**

An inter-dimensional portal opened in the middle of the Titans Tower living room and spewed out four heroes. They all landed with a 'thud' in a pile on the floor. Raven appeared just as the portal began to closed and landed gracefully on the ground. Taking a look around at her surroundings, she gave a look of utter disgust. Seven years unattended, Titan's Tower was dark and filled with dust, rat-droppings, and god-knows what else. As her team gaining their basic motor functions back at the moment, Raven, with a wave of her hand (and a roll of her eyes), cleaned up the Tower. The lights flickered on and everything seemed to brighten up.

"Whoa," said Victor, "Why didn't you do this when we where living here? Would have saved us more time for Game Station!"

Raven gave a small smile, "I've learned a few new ticks in the last five years."

Richard, getting up off the floor, looked at his watch with a yawn.

"It's three in the morning. Maybe it would be best if we got to bed. I think we could all use a good sleep start up with a fresh mind tomorrow. Its been a lot to take in for one day."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went off to their rooms sleepily (except Victor who almost ran to his room to call Karen).Raven turned on her heals and started walking to her room. Garfield stood and thought for a minute. Coming to a 'sound' decision he started to follow her. He didn't make it three steps when Raven turned around and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Garfield stood with a bashful look on his face.

"I'm off to my room."

"I don't think so," said Raven, "you're supposed to stay on the other end of the Tower to help me forget the fact that you still exist."

Garfield knew this was not a discussion. Raven left in a giant huff.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"That is no longer my problem." yelled Raven as she rounded the corner and entered her room.

As soon as they got into their room Richard got on his phone. Kori was waiting for him to come to bed with no avail. She looked around the room that they had shared when they first started dating. That was over seven years now and nothing had really changed since then. Well...almost nothing. Kori went up to Richard after he was finished on the phone and startled him when she gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry Kori, I'm just not in the mood. It's been a long day." said Richard breaking 'it' up.

Kori was a little hurt but understood. She crawled into bed, leaving a very welcoming spot for Richard beside her. When he climbed into bed, Richard flipped through the Polaroid's of the families that the killer had taken. Kori looked over at the happy pictures of the families and smiled. What motivated her to get through this horrible ordeal were the smiling faces of the happy families. She would gladly sacrifice her own life for these children. Richard stared at the pictures with a different expression. He was trying to find the secret in these pictures. Kori gave him a good-night kiss on the cheek, turned over, and went to bed. She loved Richard but she was wondering if he ever thought about the families the way she did. For the first time in her entire life, Kori felt envious.

* * *

Victor was happy to hear that Karen, despite the horrible circumstances that led her to be held by the police, was having a good time! They fed

her well, gave her a room of her own, and she was surrounded by her old comrades. They spent most of their time there talking about Speedy, Aquaman, Mas, Menos, and Kid Flash, wondering to themselves why they had to die in such a horrible way. They were questioned upon their arrival but no significant information was found. Karen wanted to continue their interrupted conversation. When she started on the subject, Victor out that now wasn't the time; they needed to discuss this face to face and not over the phone. Karen was a little pissed off but understood.

"You know that I love you though Karen, more than anything. I promise that nothing will happen to you, I swear on my life Karen, you will come home safe."

"Just make sure you bring your metal butt home too."

After exchanges of 'I love you', Karen and Victor hung up and went to sleep.

* * *

**Somewhere under Jump City**

"It appears that the Titans have returned" said Phobia.

"They have found Raven?" said a masculine voice, their lips curling into a chilling smile.

"Does this please you?" continued Phobia.

"It means that we may continue with our plans." answered the masculine voice, "everything is in place and under control."

* * *

Garfield woke up the next morning to find the Tower up and running, along with everyone in it. Richard had his phone glued to his ear, Kori was busy making lunch and Victor was busy outside upgrading the Tower. Raven was no where to be found. Garfield got up and stretched. His was perked up by whatever it was the Kori had in the frying pan. Making his way over, he was surprised by what he saw.

"Grilled cheese?"

Kori smiled at his surprised excitement.

"I have learnt to make a few other things in the past few years that are not Tameranian. I have one here for you." she said sliding a plate over to him. Garfield looked at it hungrily and took a bite. He was happy that Kori made his specially (Tofu grilled cheese. MmMm). He chewed thoughtfully for a moment with only one question on his mind.

"Where's Raven?"

Kori paused for a minute at the stove before she turned around to face Garfield again.

"She is still in her room," she said hesitantly, "why do you ask?"

Garfield finished his sandwich and rinsed it in the sink. After drying it off he began to walk out of the living room.

"No reason." he said slyly.

"Garfield, I do not think it would be wise to-"

"Don't worry Kori, I'm just going to 'spread my wings.' "

And with that he was off without letting Kori lecture him on "leaving Raven alone".

It had been years since Garfield had taken his ring off and morphed. He went out to the roof top and felt the warm breeze; it felt like home. He slipped off his ring and let him mind wander to birds. Birds…flying…Raven…

He felt his bones shift and that old sensation that he had longed to feel for over five years came back to him in a rush. Assuming the shape of a green sparrow, Garfield flew off around the Tower with one place in mind. He came around to a window, perched himself, and looked in. He needed to see her again, to smell her again, it was driving him crazy!

Raven was meditating in her room in her pajamas. Garfield missed how she looked when she was in deep thought and relaxed. What he wouldn't give to be in there with her. Raven, satisfied with her meditation, stopped levitating and went over to the bed where her dress was laid out. Garfield's eyes almost popped out of his head as Raven slipped off her top.

_This was my best idea EVER!_

Raven had her back to the window and Garfield noticed something there that wasn't there when he last saw her naked back. Raven had a tattoo! [Another vague reference to the comic book] Raven had a tattoo of a back raven on her lower back. Garfield couldn't take it, this was the sexiest thing he had ever seen! Raven placed her hands on the top of her pajama pants and began to de-pants. Garfield pressed his face against the window, forgetting that he had a beak.

All that could be heard in Raven's quiet room was a tap that came from her window.

_Shit. _

Garfield entered into a state of panic. Raven whipped her head around and could not miss the green bird perched outside her seconds later, a screaming green human was hurtled out of Raven's window.

* * *

Victor was outside finishing his upgrades outside when he saw a green man hit the ground.

"Man! What are you doing?"

Garfield staggered up and answered his old friend.

"I was just taking a fly around the Tower."

Victor gave him a suspicious look. Before he could get a word out of his mouth, Raven stormed out of the Tower; fully dressed.

'WHAT THE HELL GARFIELD!"

Victor didn't need to hear anymore.

"Raven! It wasn't what it looked like, I was just flying by."

"You were LOOKING in my window, WATCHING me CHANGE."

Victor got out of the 'swing zone' and Raven advanced on Garfield with dark energy radiating off her.

"Look, Raven-"

"Friends please come inside, Richard has very important news to share with all of you!" exclaimed Kori.

Raven turned back to Garfield with a very serious and stern look on her face.

"This isn't over," she said before she stormed away, "A WHOLE FIVE HOURS OF MEDITATION SHOT TO SHIT."

Garfield gave a sigh of relief and looked up to Victor who was shaking his head.

"Man, you're my best friend and everything, but it's really hard not punch you out right now."

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Garfield, "I just…I had to see her again. I needed to smell her again."

"You had to what?" said Victor. Garfield was seriously getting on his nerves.

"She just does something to me! It drives me crazy."

"Well you need to get a grip on your green butt because she's not interested."

"Oh, she is interested," said Garfield confidently, "she just needs me to remind her that she is."

Victor, at this point, seriously suspected that Garfield had a death wish.

"You just don't learn do you?"

-Everyone sat on the couch facing Richard. Raven conveniently was on the far side of the couch from the green 'peeping Tom'. Having everyone'sattention, Richard started.

"I got off the phone with the JCPD and the mayor. They are going to release a statement that we are on the case and also release a story in the newspaper. We will probably make the headline in the news as well."

"You brought us here to tell us that?" said Raven.

"If you would let me finish," said Richard who did not like that Raven was being quippy with him, "We have been advised to drop our secret identities for the time being. For our safety and also so we will be able to have some semblance of a normal life after all this is over and done with. We should also get back into some intensive training. I think we are all out of practice."

"Yeah," said Garfield, "I need to get used to morphing again."

"You seemed to be doing fine a few minutes ago." said Raven. "Richard, the best training that would benefit me would be to meditate, so do you mind if I go do so?" It wasn't really a question. She got up and left without Richard's clearance.

"What climbed up your ass this morning?" said Richard who was getting tired of her attitude.

"Why don't you ask the jolly-green-pervert over there!" exclaimed Raven.

Garfield sat in silence as all eyes turned on him.

"Garfield was caught peeping in her window when she was changing." said Victor, speaking for his...friend...

Richard was getting sick of all this adolescent behavior. They were in their twenties now and still acting like hormonal teenagers.

"Look," continued Richard, "Garfield, I'm not going to tell you to not bother Raven, but can you either cut it out or not get caught next time. I can'thave all this sexual tension on the team."

"Again?" said Garfield under his breath.

"Can I go now?" interrupted Raven.

"No Raven, this is a team meeting, and you're part of the team."

Raven reluctantly slunk back in her seat as Richard continued the 'team meeting'.

"From now on, we train day and night until we have something more to go on. We also shouldn't use our 'real' names and wear our uniforms as frequently as possible."

"Dude," said Garfield, "I'm pretty sure that our uniforms wont fit us...its been seven years."

"I thought ahead," said Richard, "and Bruce got in touch with a guy who agreed to make us new uniforms. I made the arrangements last nightand they arrived here an hour ago." Richard went over to a box that was on the kitchen counter and pulled out three uniforms: one black, one purple, and the other white and red. Richard threw the purple one to Kori and the red and white one to Garfield. Kori looked at her new uniform, if you could even call it that. It was a few strips of fabric that covered her 'unmentionables' and that was about it. She did have a nice pair of thigh-high boots though. Kori was always comfortable with her body; Tamerainiens were always running around in next to nothing anyways. Garfield's uniform was the exact same as his old one except for the colors and it was bigger. All in all, he couldn't complain. He looked over at Richard's uniform, just out of annoying curiosity.

"Un...Robin? Your uniform...it's not very...Robiny." said Garfield.

"It's not Robin anymore Beast Boy. It's Nightwing."

It was official...they weren't civilians anymore, they were heroes.

"It's time that we did a briefing on the case." continued Richard.

He turned the screens on and showed a picture of the victims. Everyone was taken aback. Kori turned away in horror and Garfield was visably shaken.

"The victims have been identified as Speedy, Aquaman, Mas, Menos, and Kid Flash," continued Nightwing, "they appear to have suffered some sort of neural trauma but the cause is still unknown. We also have no leads on the culprit-"

"Uh...Nightwing..."

Everyone was surprised have had Nightwing interrupted, and especially by Beast Boy.

"I know who did this."

Everyone was in silence.

"How?" said Kori in a whisper.

"Because," said Garfield, "I've seen this before. Her name is Phobia."

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10: New Information

**Chapter 10: New Information **

Everyone starred at Beast Boy in complete surprise. How the hell did he know who this was?

"Um...Beast Boy...you mind explaining to us how you know who killed five of our friends?" said Nightwing.

Garfield sunk into his seat as every one of his team mates eyes bore into him.

"Well..." he started, "A few years ago...the Doom Patrol asked me for their help with a mission."

A plate was engulfed in black energy and was followed by a loud crack. Everyone turned to Raven with curious expressions on their faces.

"What." she answered them.

Knowing that this was a dead end street, they turned their attention back to Beast Boy.

"Well...there had been some unusual activity. They thought that the Botherhood of Evil was back. We never found out for certain though. All that they had was a lead on a criminal called Phobia. She would torture people with their greatest fears until they became so consumed with their fears that they..." he trailed off for a moment and then continued, "but no one had huge gashes missing from their bodies and they didn't look like they just had all their blood drained from them." Nightwing looked at Garfield with some skepticism.

"Well...how do you know that this is Phobia then?" he questioned.

Beast Boy gave a shiver of displeasure.

"Dude, I would know her work anywhere. The look on all those faces... It's her, I swear."

Nightwing nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Well, it's a start. What happened to his Phobia woman anyways?"

"We put her in jail. I don't know what happened over the last five years though, she could be anywhere."

Nightwing stood for a minute, thinking of a plain of action.

"Okay then, Starfire and I will go down to talk to the police, see if they have any records of this...Phobia person. Cyborg, the bodies will be here for a while so you can do an autopsy on the bodies...see if we can get any more hints from them. Beast Boy, you can stay back and contact the Doom Patrol...see if they found anything out about the Botherhood of Evil. Raven will stay with you and look through a list of criminals...see if this matches the M.O. of an other criminal. I don't want to hear any complaints," said Nightwing as he saw Raven open her mouth in protest, "now let's all change so we can get going."

And with that the team went their separate ways to change into their uniforms, or in Cyborg's case, to take off his rings in his room. Raven went into the observatory lab which would overlook the place that the bodies will soon be [think the room they kept Raven in in_ The End part 1]_. She reasoned that the sooner she start her job the quicker she would get out of there.

She started up the computer and watched through the glass as Cyborg came into the autopsy room with five men pushing in five gurneys. Cyborg waved at her and she returned the wave with a small smile. She began to search the 'most wanted' list of criminals. So far she was having no luck. The door to the observatory opened and Beast Boy came in with the phone in his hand.

"So I called the Doom Patrol," he said, "they said that they couldn't help us. They don't know where the Botherhood of Evil is."

"I haven't found any cases that match the M.O of this crime either." said Raven evenly.

Beast Boy perked up at her words.

"So I see that you're talking to me now without yelling." he said teasingly.

Raven drew her eyebrows together, trying her best to concentrate on her work.

"I have decided to put our differences aside for the sake of the mission."

Beast Boy's mood suddenly improved greatly at her words.

"Well...I'm sorry about looking at you when you were changing-"

"Let's just forget about it." said Raven hastily.

Beast Boy waked over to where she sat and stood behind her.

"I just missed you Rea. You look so different now."

Raven kept her eyes on her work.

"Well, it has been five years Garfield." she said dismissively.

"Yeah but...you changed your hair. I missed it being purple...but the black suits you...and I like it long..."

"Well, I used to cut and dye it to hide my identity as Trigon's daughter. Now that I've gown older and have more control over my powers, I have come to realize that it's not my appearance that makes me who I am. After I left you I stopped wearing all that make up and dye and embraced who I am."

"Yeah well...you look great." continued Beast Boy.

"I feel great. I don't think I have ever been better."

"Yeah well," said Beast Boy, "I've been doing really well too. I went back to school just like you always wanted. Studied theater...now I'm on my own show..."

"Sounds like you did pretty good for yourself." said Raven indifferently.

Beast Boy gave a sly smile and bent down behind Raven so his face was level with hers.

"If memory serves, I was 'pretty good' at doing other things too."

Raven burst out into a red flush. Tearing her eyes from her work, she spun around in her chair, slapped Beast Boy's face, and stormed out of the room.

Beast Boy was left in a bit of a daze. Upon reflection of what had just happened, he realized that maybe what he had just said was bad form. Raven had really changed though. Five years ago she would have laughed at his stupid 'innuendo'. But at least she was talking to him! and this time she didn't throw him out of a window! All in all, things were looking up from where Beast Boy stood. He looked down in the observatory as Raven walked in, threw her arms around as she said something to Cyborg, and then walked off in a huff. Cyborg looked up at Beast Boy and shook his head at him.

On the other hand...maybe she needed a _little_ more time to cool off.

Nightwing and Starfire came back and asked for everyone to give a synopsis on their discoveries.

"I ran a scan on the bodies," said Cyborg starting them off, "they did suffer from immense trauma, but they also each have gashes that caused them to bleed out."

"I didn't get anywhere," said Raven, "no villain has the same M.O."

"And the Doom Patrol said that they have no leads on the Brotherhood of Evil." added Beast Boy.

"Did you find anything on this Phobia person?" asked Raven.

"Yes, we did." said Starfire.

"Beast Boy, you said that you put her in jail?" said Nightwing.

"Yeah," answered Beast Boy, "in Pairs, maximum security."

Nightwing nodded thoughtfully before continuing.

"She's not there anymore."

"What? Why?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Someone broke into her cell and let her out about three months ago." said Nightwing.

"The Brotherhood of Evil." commented Garfield.

"We can't say for certain," said Nightwing, "but it's a start. We need to try and track down Phobia, and if possible, whoever sprung her from jail and why."

It was enough work for one day for the team and they split off to go to sleep.

Nightwing was on the phone arranging a meeting with the guards monitoring Phobia's cell. Starfire was in bed waiting for him once again. Two hour later he got off the phone and came to bed.

"I arranged to have a conference call with three of the guards tomorrow at 6 a.m." said Nightwing lying beside his girlfriend, "I can't wait until all this is over."

Kori didn't know why she said it, but she was about to burst. These thoughts had been swirling around in her mind for a while now but after tomorrow they couldn't

be contained any longer.

"Richard, I must ask you something." she started.

Nightwing looked over at her, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What is it Starfire?" he said, never breaking protocol.

"I need to know...what waits for us after all this is over?"

Richard was taken aback.

"Um...what do you mean?"

"I mean...we have been together for almost eight years. I need to know...is there any hope in...you wanting to settle down with me?"

"Um...by...settle down...you mean..."

Kori had had enough and was ready to explode.

"Richard, I'm trying to ask you whether or not you plan on making a serious commitment to me? Do you ever plan on marrying me?"

Richard's stomach felt heavy and he felt strangely queasy. They were having...a commitment talk. This was one of the few times that Richard was left speechless.

"Um...Starfir-Kori...to be honest with you...I never really thought about it."

"So what have these past eight years meant to you? Is it not customary to get married and have children after being together for a great period of time!"

"Yes but...not necessarily Kori..."

"Well, what do I mean to you Richard? How long do I have to wait until you are ready to be truly committed to me and not your work?"

"Kori...I haven't really had time to think about any of this."

"Well Richard," said Kori, clearly pissed off, "If it is time you desire, then you can have as much time to 'think about this' as you wish. But do it elsewhere. "

_She couldn't seriously be saying what I think she's saying_ thought Richard.

"Kori, you can't be serious!"

"I am Richard," she spat back, "This is important to me. And to be honest, you best think about what I mean to you, what all of _this_ means to you. If not...perhaps it would be best if we went our separate ways."

"Kori, come on-"

He didn't have time to finish, Kori thew him out of the room, literally. He was left in the hallway with a pillow and blanket lying at his feet.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he yelled through the locked door.

"That is no concern of mine _Dick!"_

This was the only time that Richard ever regretted merging their two rooms. Picking up the blanket and pillow, he went off to the only place in the tower that was comfortable enough to sleep.

"Move over."

Beast Boy stirred from his sleep to see his old friend making a place to sleep for himself on their couch.

"Dude...what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep." said Nightwing, clearly irritated.

"Dude," said Beast Boy, trying his best not to crack up, "Did Star kick you out!"

"Shut up Garfield, at least my girlfriend isn't so disgusted by me that she has to keep a hundred yard distance from me."

"Whatever dude," said Beast Boy, "you're in the dog house!"

Beast Boy was cracking himself up while an irritated Nightwing threw the blankets over his head and said a resounding "Good night!"

Beast Boy, after five minutes of hysterical laughter, calmed down and put his head back down on his pillow.

"So...dude...you wanna talk about it?"

"Shut up Garfield."

This was all way too good. He saw Raven naked, they had a break in the case, Raven was talking to him, and now Richard was sleeping out on the couch! All in

all...best day so far!

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11: It's Complicated

OK, here is the next chapter!! Thank you once again for all the reviews and for reading!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 11**: **It's...Complicated...**

**_Somewhere under Jump City_**

"When are we going to proceed with the plan?"

"_Soon enough. We must be patient."_

"I can't wait much longer!!!"

"_You can, and you must. We must wait until they are at their most vulnerable before we attack. Then, we will all have what we each desire."_

* * *

Raven walked into the living room the next morning to see Nightwing and Beast Boy spooning on the couch.

With her tea in hand, she cleared her throat in an attempt to break up the 'love fest'. This wasn't enough to wake them however, but it was

enough to make them snuggle closer to each other. Rolling her eyes, Raven nudged the sleeping boys with her foot. Nightwing and Beast Boy

stirred and slowly woke up. Noticing the...position that they were in, they jumped up and moved to opposite sides of the couch. Raven only turned

and walked away, paying no attention as the two boys tried to regain their 'masculinity'.

"Raven, what time is it?" asked Nightwing, still groggy from waking up.

"About quarter after six."

Nightwing jumped out of bed and ran to his - _Starfire's_ room and begged her to please give him his cellphone.

This left Raven and Beast Boy alone.

"So..." started Beast Boy.

"I'm going to meditate," finished Raven and then added, "with the drapes closed."

She was almost at the door when Starfire cam rampaging in.

"Raven, you and I must talk** immediately**." Grabbing Raven, the alien powerhouse brought HER friend into HER room.

Nightwing came back into the living room with his phone glued, once again, to his ear. Beast Boy, realizing it was quarter after six, fell back

asleep.

* * *

"Never before in my LIFE have I EVER known a bigger CLORBAG!!! I have given to him EIGHT YEARS of my LIFE and he 'doesn't know'?!! Of all the

INCONSIDERATE-"

"STARFIRE!! Please calm down."said Raven, who's head was now spinning.

Calming herself down, Starfire took several deep breaths before she was able to continue in a more centered state of mind.

"I just wish that Richard would let me know, in some way, that there is hope that he will ,one day, put me before work." said Starfire sadly.

"Kori...Richard loves you. You will get through everything. Just...calm down." said Raven in a hypnotic tone.

"Raven, are you always so sure about everything?" said Starfire with a little hope in her voice.

Raven gave her friend a small smile and answered "Starfire, have I ever been wrong?"

* * *

Beast Boy tried to fall back asleep but even HE couldn't sleep through Nightwing's yelling, and pacing, and persistent questions...if it had been HE

who was on the other end of the phone, he would have hung up on his ass!

"So, find anything new out?" said Beast Boy as he saw Nightwing hang up the phone.

"I don't know what it is about these guys! I can't find a single thing on them! But I did schedule a press conference. "

"So...do you want to talk about what happened last night with Star?" asked Beast Boy as Cyborg walked through the door.

"What happened last night with Star?" said Cyborg accusingly.

Nightwing was silently fuming.

"Nothing happened!" he said through gridded teeth.

"Dude," said Beast Boy to Cyborg, "Star kicked him out and he slept on the couch last night!" said Beast Boy to Cyborg. The two friends buckled

over in laughter.

"Shut up Beast Boy! So did you!!!" screeched Nightwing through the laughter of his two team mates.

"Yeah but," said Cyborg through choking laughter, "We expect that from B.B and Raven! B.B is a little green prev and Raven is a bundle of

neuroses . Starfire isn't easy to piss off, so what you did must have been bad. "

Nightwing sat grimly on the couch with his arms crossed across his chest.

_"_SO??" said Cyborg and Beast Boy, sitting on either side of Nightwing, "Spill it!"

_Since when did grown men WANT to talk about feelings?!_

"You two are worse than a bunch of twelve year old girls you know that?" spat Nightwing.

"Oh come on man, it can't be worse than whatever B.B did to Rea!"

The masked hero sighed as he imparted his misfortunes onto his friends.

"Star...started talking about... _commitment_..." started Nightwing.

"Yeah, and?" pressed Cyborg as Beast Boy sat idly by.

Nightwing was frazzled by the casually that his two friends took to his use of the dreaded 'C word'.

"Well...I was scared!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg shook their heads. _You would think he would changed in the past five years but no, still a commitment-phobe._

"Dude, what did you expect!"

"Yeah man!" added Cyborg, "you've been going out for like...eight years! I dated Bee for only three years when I asked her to marry me."

"So...telling Star that I didn't think about..._committing_...was bad form?"

Cyborg and Garfield's eyes expanded to the size of saucers.

"Dudes, you always get on my case for being dumb, but even I know that was a stupid thing to say." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah! What are you after man, a death wish?!"

"I know!!" said Nightwing, "I freaked out!"

"Yeah well, that doesn't come as a surprise," said Beast Boy, "you were never one for commitment."

Nightwing looked down at the ground defeated.

"Well, now that I've gone and screwed up, what am I supposed to do now? Marry her?!"

"It's what all girls want man." said Cyborg, "marriage and babies." he added with a hint of anguish.

"Do you think Raven wants marriage and babies too?" said Beast Boy eagerly.

Cyborg and Nightwing gawked at their green friend. They knew where this was going to go...

"Man, I don't know what it takes for it to sink into your green head but **Raven doesn't like you**!" exclaimed Cyborg, "she tells you to stay away

from her, she tells you she doesn't want to see you, she threw you out a window and slapped you across the face all in the same day!"

"You forgot the death threats." added Nightwing to Cyborg.

"Exactly! B.B, you need to face facts, Raven doesn't want you back."

"Dudes,"started Beast Boy, "you guys don't know Raven like I do. We're going through a rough patch but we'll get through it."

"B.B-"

"Look, can we focus on me for a minute! I'm the one with actual girlfriend issues." said Nightwing flailing his arms around madly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned their attention to their friend in need.

"Lets face it," started Cyborg, "if you ask Star to marry you, she'll say yes, you'll get married, and then in a year or so she'll be wanting kids and

you'll be in the same place you are now." said Cyborg, his voice filled with anxiety.

"Yeah but kids are fun!" said Beast Boy, "you get to feed them and tell them stories! and when they get older you can tell them jokes and run

around and play games with them! and then they get even older, and you teach them how to drive, and help them with school! Kids are great!!"

Although Beast Boy's words were supposed to be comforting, Nightwing as left in a vice grip of commitment.

"Beast Boy, if I marry Star, it would mean that I couldn't do my job. I would not just be responsible for myself but for Star as well. And if I had a

kid...forget about it! It's so much commitment it's overwhelming." he said while getting up.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" said Cyborg yelling after him.

Nightwing stopped and turned only his head in their direction. "I need to think. I need to clear my head. I'm going to do combat practice." and

with that he left the room leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg in his wake.

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy.

"Hey B.B?"

Beast Boy turned his attention to his friend.

"Tell me more about kids and...stuff."

* * *

Starfire stopped her ranting when she looked out her window. Her eyes glowed green as she took in the sight below her.

"He is TRAINING!!!! How can he be TRAINING!!!" she said, feeling the rage boiling inside her.

"Starfire, he's probably thinking things over in his own...strange and delirious way..." said Raven calmly.

"I don't want to loose him Raven, I truly don't, but I just wish that he weren't so selfish and thought about ME for once and not his..." she was struggling to find the right words, "his..." Raven was on the edge of her seat, "his FORSLUMPPING JAPPERNIZZ JOB!!"

Raven sat on the alien's bed, stunned, "Wow Star, didn't know you had it in you!"

"Raven.."

"Okay...look, Richard will do the right thing."

"But Raven," said Starfire forlorn, "what if he does not?"

"Well then," said Raven seriously to her friend, "we will just have to kill him."

Laughter echoed though Starfire's room.

* * *

_On the shores of the Jump City Bay..._

"Me, and the rest of the Titan's are here to stop these crimes and apprehend the criminals." said Nightwing heroically.

The press conference was underway. Nightwing, as always, was the ring leader while the rest of the team were like...back-up singers; they chime

in when they were needed and then fade into the distance. The only problem with this was that Nightwing, as always, took up their allotted time.

So, there the team stood, all in uniform, just waiting to go back home. Starfire was getting a lot of camera action though, due to her 'costume'.

"Does the team have any leads on who the criminal or criminals are?" asked a very attractive blond reporter.

"Well," said Nightwing with a courtesy smile, "we are working on several leads. We do believe that one of the assassins is a criminal named

Phobia, who is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil."

Whispers flooded the press conference.

"So...are we able to assume that the Brotherhood of Evil is also behind this?" said a voice from the crowd.

"We are currently investigating this." said Nightwing confidently.

"So..." said another attractive reporter, "can we say officially that the Teen Titans have returned to Jump City?"

Silence flooded the conference as the awaited Nightwing's answer.

"Um..." stumbled Nightwing, "well...hmm...it's kinda like...ah..." No one had ever heard Nightwing so inarticulate. In his defense, they hadn't

really discussed the current status of the team.

"Christ Dick, it's not like it's a marriage proposal." said Raven under her breath. It wasn't loud but it was loud enough to catch the microphone.

The press conference burst out into laughter. Everyone shared a laugh, well, everyone except Richard of course, who was wanting to strangle

Raven right then and there.

"It's...complicated..." he managed to utter. Whether anyone actually heard through all the laughter is another thing to be told.

* * *

_Somewhere under Jump City_

"It appears that your identities have been compromised." said the voice of a young man who was sitting on the couch with the T.V on.

_"It matters not. Their alliances to one another is weakening. It is only a matter of time now... " _

_"_You mean-"

"_Yes my young friend, soon all that you desire will be yours, and together we shall see the Titans fall."_

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

**I know this chapter kind of bombed but I'm in the middle of exams XO**

**I will update once I am finished with the arduous task of studying. EWWWW.**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Out

**I'm back!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Getting Out**

It had been three days and Richard was still having no luck trying to find anything new on the Brotherhood of Evil or on Phobia. To make matters even worse Star hasn't spoken to him in those three days. All in all, Richard wasn't having too much fun being a Titan again, even if it was for this one mission.

"I just don't know why you talk to her about it." said Cyborg to Richard.

"I don't think there is too much to say," answered Richard, "She has certain expectations about how she wants her life to end up and I don't know if I'm cut out for all of that..." said Richard trailing off.

"Besides," added Cyborg, "If a girl gives you an ultimatum the best thing to do is bail."

"Maybe I should ask Raven to marry me." said Beast Boy who was sulking in a corner. He got the wise idea that if he couldn't look at Raven then he was able to at least put his ear against the door and listen to her. As it turned out, he wasn't allowed to do this either and was now supporting a huge bruise on his head. "If we get married it would save the relationship!"

His friends looked over at him. They were getting really tired of this. Every day Beast Boy kept thinking that maybe there was hope for him and Raven and every day Raven re-enforced the fact that there was no hope. Despite Raven's consistent hostility, Beast Boy persistently thought that there was still a shot for him and Raven.

"Dude, I don't know how many times we have to tell you. There isn't any relationship to save, it's already dead. If you ask Raven to marry you then you will be dead to. Get your head out of your green ass, come over here, and tell Dick what he needs to tell Star."

"I would love to help you Cy," said Beast Boy sarcastically, "but Dick doesn't want my advice."

"It's true," said Richard, "sorry Gar, but when I want to piss Star off a little more about not being able to commit, I'll call on you."

"Dude, Dick, you have no idea how lucky you are," said Beast Boy seriously, "I would give ANYTHING for Raven to be mad at me because I can't commit!! At least I would know how to fix that!"

"Oh, and how would you fix it Garfield," said Richard cynically, "please enlighten us."

"Easy," said Beast Boy with a smirk, "I'd commit!"

Cyborg gave a slight snicker as Richard flung his head into his hands.

"So..why is Raven so pissed off at you B.B?" said Cyborg tuning away from their tortured leader.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head thoughtfully and looked away bashfully.

"Well-" he never got any farther than that. Richard interrupted him by getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey! where are you going?! How can this not be good!!!" exclaimed Cyborg after him.

"I'm sick of listening to you morons. I'm going to get advice from someone who actually knows something." said Richard as he left the room.

"You don't mean..." said Cyborg who already knew the answer to his question.

Beast Boy piped up and called after Richard "You think you can put in a good word for me?!!"

* * *

Richard stood in front of her door and knocked nervously.

The door cracked open enough to reveal only half of Raven's body.

"What." said the disgruntled half-head.

Only Raven had the ability to, in one word, dissipate all confidence. Somethings never change.

"I need to talk to you..." Richard started hesitantly.

"Talk."

"Um...you think maybe we can do it somewhere a little more private?" said Richard shifting uncomfortably. He wasn't used to doing this...asking for help...thing...

"We can go for drinks or something. Out of uniform." he added.

Raven looked unswayed.

"I'll buy." he added in defeat.

"I'll get my coat." said Raven with a triumphant smile and closed the door in Richard's face.

They went to a little pub downtown that was relatively empty. They sat down and Richard ordered a beer while Raven simply asked for a gin and tonic.

"I guess I always knew that Star wanted a family and for me to me more attentive to her and not to work...but it's just that..." he said trying his best to find the right words, "I guess that I always thought I had more time. I love her Raven, I really do, I just don't know if I can be that...intimate with someone. It scares me."

"You are so full of it." said Raven assuredly.

"Excuse me?" said Richard who was taken aback by her sudden bluntness.

"I don't doubt that you're scared Rich, but it's not the committing part that scares you," said Raven confidently,"it's what will happen when you do commit. You will have to let her in, you will have to share a part of yourself with Starfire, you will be venerable."

Richard gave her a look of disbelief but Raven continued.

"What you are afraid of is being tied down to someone because that will mean that you have to stop being who you really are." added Raven.

"And what's that?" asked Richard thoughtfully.

"Selfish." said Raven.

"I'm SELFISH?!!" spat Richard.

"Yeah, you are. You like not having any responsibility to someone because that means that you can be reckless. You are able to go out and do your job, or go out in the middle of the night when Star is asleep and bust some guy trying to rob a convenient store" said Raven with a slight smirk on her face.

"You're such a bitch Raven!!" Richard exclaimed but then sat with a surprised and somber expression on his face.

"But you're right. I am selfish." he said as he finished his beer and asked for another. Raven sat knowing that she had proved her point, but the look on Richard's face didn't give her that satisfaction that she usually got once she had confirmed to everyone that she was right.

"Oh, don't get so down on yourself Rich." said Raven slightly upbeat. "I mean, you are a bit off an ass, but you're a good guy. One of the best that I have ever known."

"What about Star," said Richard sadly, "she doesn't think I'm such a good guy."

"No..." said Raven, "yesterday she called you a Bastallip!" she said with a slight giggle.

Richard didn't quite know what that meant but got the gist of it and sank into his chair.

"Rich, you're a good guy and Star thinks so too, you just have to remind her that you are, that's all." said Raven kindly.

"You know Raven," said Richard, "we've given each other a lot of shit these past few days, but I still...you know..." he said shyly, "I still think that...you know..."

"Yeah, I know you commitment phobe, I still care about you too." she said with a smile.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I kinda needed to get out and away from the guys." said Richard gratefully.

"Anytime," said Raven, "Besides, I know exactly how that feels."

They sat in silence for several seconds and sipped their drinks.

"Beast Bo-Garfield...talks about you all the time," said Richard. When he said this he tried to read Raven's expression but with no success. "It's kind of annoying." he added.

Raven gave a small smile before she answered him.

"Garfield says a lot of things."

They sat in silence again, not knowing what to say.

"Raven, I know that it's none of my business, but what happened with you and Garfield? The last time I say you two, five years ago, you were so happy."

Raven shifted in her seat uncomfortable.

"I don't like to re-hash ancient history Richard. That happened a long time ago and it's in the past. There is no use looking back at what was, we should instead look at what is. For instance, what are you going to do with Star."

Richard smiled "I know that you are purposefully trying to change the subject, but you are right as always."

"So, have you decided what you're going to do Richard?"

"Oh I've decided." said Richard with a smile. "You think we can make one more stop before we head home?"

Raven smiled as well, reading Richards mind, "I think we can."

After paying for their drinks, they left. Perhaps if they were not in such a good mood, they would have noticed that as soon as they left the bar, a figure followed them out the door and down the street.

* * *

As they left the store, Raven and Richard couldn't help keep the huge grins on their faces.

"Thanks Raven, Star's gonna flip!"

"I think everyone is!" said Raven excitedly.

"This really means a lot to me Raven, I wouldn't have done it without you." said Richard sincerely.

"Don't get all mushy on me Richard," said Raven, "save that for Star."

The two laughed as they continued on down the street.

Raven suddenly caught scene of something.

"Richard,"she whispered, "I don't want to alarm you, but there's someone who has been following us these last couple of blocks."

Richard turned his head round but saw nothing.

"Raven, I don't see-"

"He's hiding in the alley over there." said Raven pointing to a shadow that was looming in the distant alleyway.

Richard motioned for Raven to follow him cautiously and quietly towards the dark alley. Pressing themselves up against the edge of the wall that opened into the alley, Richard made a motion for them to make a move. In an instant, Richard jumped out of his hiding place and was greeted with a dumpster that came hurtling down at him. The dumpster collided with the young hero and dragged him across the street. Raven, reacting as fast as she could, stopped the heavy dumper by releasing her dark energy before Richard was smashed up against the adjacent wall. She ran over to make sure that Richard wasn't injured too badly but was stopped short when the figure from the alley pounced on top of her back. Raven was pushed to the ground and had her hands immediately restrained. Raven struggled to get her attacker off of her as they dragged their captive away.

This did not make Raven very happy.

Her attacker may have been wise to restrain her hands but what he had forgotten was that her voice was where her power lied. Raven triumphantly recited her mantra "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" and an instant later her captor was sent flying back into the alley. Raven engulfed her restraints in black energy and they fell away. She rampaged into the alley ready to attack but found there was no one to attack. She tried to pick up any presence in that alley but could only pick up some rats that were from the sewer below. Feeling safe that she and Richard were no longer in danger, Raven returned to her injured friend. He had been hurt quite badly and, knowing what she had to do, she transported them back to Titans Tower.

Raven entered the quiet Tower with Richard in tow. She didn't need to bring him into their make-shift hospital when Raven knew what needed to be done. She dragged Richard to the comfortable couch, which had become his and Beast Boy's bed, and gently laid him down. As she did so, a sleeping Beast Boy shifted in his sleep and muttered something like 'don't go'. Ignoring her green ex, Raven placed her hands on Richard's wounds and healed him completely. When she had finished, she fell to the side of the couch in exhaustion. As Richard came to everyone else in the tower seemed to do the same. Beast Boy stirred next to Richard just as Cyborg and Starfire came busting into the living room.

"What's going on?" asked Beast Boy, still groggy from being woken up.

Everyone seemed to have the same question but by looking at the scene in front of them, it didn't take too much to understand what had happened. Richard's clothes were soaked through with blood but had no marks and no pain plaguing his face. All eyes then fell to Raven, who laid on the floor, completely exhausted.

"Is she going to be alright?" said Beast Boy, his voice filled with concern.

"She'll be fine," said Cyborg picking her up, "she just needs some rest."

Cyborg took Raven to her room. No one in the tower objected that Beast Boy stayed with her the rest of the night.

* * *

**Somewhere Under Jump City**

_"You fool! Have you any idea how this could have compromised our mission!"_

"I am sick of doing thing's your way. It's time that I get what I want."

"_You lack patience my young friend and it is patience that will make our mission successful."_

"Don't you forget that I was the one who de-froze you and your goon!!"

_"And I an in debt to you for that. But you needed me for this mission my young friend. If you do not do what I say then perhaps you would be better suited to do this mission on your own."_

Silence flooded the room as the tension built.

"I will do as you say."

"_Excellent. Perhaps it is time to strike after all my young friend. Tomorrow you shall receive your payment."_

**End of Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

******Hope you liked it! Tune in next time for the chapter you have all been waiting for!! Just as a tease, I will give you the name (since I love all my readers).**

**Chapter 13: The Weakness In Me**


	13. Chapter 13: The Weakness In Me

**_It has been a while hasen't it? This next chapter should answer a question that has been on your mind! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and for your reviews!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Weakness In Me**

Raven woke up the next evening at around 2 p.m. She was surprised to find Richard sitting next to her reading a book. Once be noticed that she was awake, Richard pried his eyes from his literature and greeted her with a smile.

"Glad to have you back."

Raven tried to sit up but was in too much pain.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Several hours. We were all worried about you."

"Why? It was nothing. Healing just takes a lot out of me is all." said Raven dismissively.

'Still," said Richard, "we were all worried about you. Garfield was with you all night."

"Oh." said Raven, "where is he now?"

"He fell asleep at about 11." He smiled before he continued. "Should I get him? I know he would love to know that you're awake and asking for him."

"Shut up Richard." said Raven clearly irritated.

Richard's smile grew knowing that he had successfully aggravated his friend.

"We were all worried about you though Raven" he said, "There was no reason for you to do what you did. I would have been okay."

"I did what I did Richard," said Raven with determination, "because you are no use to Star when you're in a hospital, wounded, and covered in blood."

"You were thinking of me?" said Richard, truly touched.

"Who else?" said Raven who was surprised they were even having this conversation. "Now be a good boy and take Star out for a night she will never forget."

"Raven are you sure -"

Richard never got the chance to finish. With one look he knew that this conversation's outcome had already been decided.

* * *

"So?" asked Cyborg as Richard walked in the living room, "what did Star say?"

"Well, she agreed to have dinner with me tonight." said Richard sitting down.

"What's the game plain for tonight then?" asked Cyborg, "It's not like we have any leads or anything."

"Well I was thinking that we would all take the night off," said Richard, "I'll have a date-night with Star, you can go visit Karen, and Beast Boy can spend the night waiting on Raven."

"You serious?" asked Cyborg in disbelief.

"Never more serious in my life." said Richard getting up to leave the room with a smile on his face.

"Wait! What are you going to do with Star?"

"Probably the same thing you're going to do with Bee." said Richard before he left the room.

* * *

Victor had missed seeing Karen over these last few day but he had to admit, he was a bit nervous.

The Jump City Police Department was not about to let Karen (a.k.a Bumble Bee) out of protective custody. However, they were willing to let her and her husband have a romantic 'conjugal' visit.

As soon as Victor stepped within eye shot, Karen had him in a death-grip and dragged him off to her room. When he entered, Victor noticed a romantic dinner set out for him and his wife. They two of them, sat, ate, and spoke of the 'adventures' they had since they were separated. It wasn't until dessert and coffee that Karen began the inquisition.

"So..." she started, "Have you given any thought as to what I said?" asked Karen as Victor had a fork-full of cake in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for a while and swallowed before he answered her.

"Are you kidding," he said after a short pause, "it's been all that I've been thinking about."

"Well?" pressed Karen.

"I got into this long talk with Beast Boy-"

"You're getting your advice from Beast Boy?" said Karen, not feeling optimistic.

"Afraid so. To be honest with you Bee...I was terrified of the idea of having children-"

"I figured so much." said Karen disappointed.

"-but when I talked to B.B, he let me see all the great things I would be missing out on if I wasn't a father."

"Are you saying..."

"Yes Karen. I'm ready to start a family with you."

Karen jumped up and gave her husband a loving embrace. Karen looked Victor dead in they eye and asked a very serious question.

"You want to get started now?"

* * *

Richard had convinced Kori to come out with him to dinner, but that didn't mean that Kori was entirely impressed with him. Despite pulling out all the stops: getting dressed up for her, getting her flowers, and taking her to the best restaurant in Jump City, Kori spent the night with her arms crossed. When they reached the restaurant, they sat and ate the entire meal in silence. Needless to say, Richard didn't have a good feeling about tonight. He was having a hard time thinking of how to start talking to his girlfriend of eight years. Once they had finished the meal, silence consumed their table.

"If this is all Richard, I think I will go." she said getting up to go.

_This is it,_ thought Richard, _now or never._

In an amazing act of desperation, Richard fell to his knees and shouted in a panic "KORIWILLYOUMARRYME".

Everyone in the restaurant turned their attention to the pathetic man making a scene, including Kori who couldn't believe her ears.

"Richard," she said feeling self-conscience. "I do not think this is the time...or place."

"Kori," said Richard scooting over to her on his knees, "I love you. I'm sorry I was a jerk. I would be lucky to marry you Kori. I can't even begin to think of a life without you."

All eyes were on Kori as this crazed man grabbed her hand and fumbled in his pocket. Kori looked around the restaurant and was aware that every eye was on her.

Finally finding what he was looking for in his pocket, Richard pulled out a tiny box and placed it in Kori's hand.

"Kori, I promise to put you before everything else. Before my job and myself, including Nightwing. Please," said Richard opening the box, "please say yes."

* * *

With Richard, Kori, and Victor out, and with Raven resting, Beast Boy decided to do the few dishes that were left in the sink. He was about half way through when Raven walked in the kitchen/living/dinning room, wearing her long black dress and cape looking tired. She looked at Beast Boy, shocked maybe because he was there or that he was cleaning, he would never know.

"I thought everyone had left." she said.

"Nope. I'm here." he said upbeat.

It was at this point that it sunk in: everyone was gone, meaning that they were alone, in the entire tower.

"I was just going to make up some tea." said Raven.

"I'll do it." said Beast Boy.

"No, really, it's fin-"

"Raven, I'm right here. That and I've done it like...a thousand times before. Besides," he added with a smile, "I really don't mind."

Raven watched as her green team mate set the kettle. An awkward silence filled the room. Beast Boy had so much to say but didn't know where to start. Raven was uneasy.

"How've you been?" asked Beast Boy.

"I've been worse." said Raven rubbing her arm.

"I meant...over the last five years."

"Oh...I guess my answer still stands."

Beast Boy smiled "You haven't changed a bit have you Rea."

"I've changed more than you think." said Raven sternly.

A silence filled the room again.

"Rea I-" Beast Boy was interrupted by the kettle hissing. He quickly turned off the kettle, pored the boiling water into a cup, added one of Raven's tea bags, and handed the cup to her.

"Thanks Garfield." said Raven as she turned to leave the room.

"Wait Rea!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Raven turned around and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Why don't you stay for a bit. We can catch up."

"I don't think that's a good idea Garfield." said Raven turning back to the door.

"Come on Rea, I promise I'll behave."

"Garfield..."

"Come on Rea." said Garfield seriously, "I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm not even asking for you to like me. Just sit and talk to me. Please."

"Garfield, I have to-"

"Have to what! I know exactly what you are going to do! You are going to go into your room, drink your tea, read, meditate, and think about what would've happened if you stayed and talked to me. Five years will go by and the same question will still be in your head! All the little voices in your head will ask more questions: What would he have said, what would you have said, would anything have changed...blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…and you will drive yourself crazy! Next second later your head will explode, and all of this because you wouldn't take five minutes to sit and talk with me!"

Silence took over the room.

"That was a good speech Garfield." said Raven.

"Does that mean you will have a conversation with me?" said Beast Boy hopefully.

"It means," she said as she made her way to one of the tables and sat down, "that it was a good speech." Beast Boy happily took the seat across from her.

"So...how do you think dinner is going with Dick and Kori?" asked Beast Boy, trying to start a cheery conversation.

"Good I should think," said Raven, "Dick's proposing."

"REALLY?"

"Well, unless his nerves get the better of him, yeah. I helped pick out the ring last night."

Garfield sat back for a minute in wonder.

"Wow...Dick and Kori are getting married...Vic's going to have a family..."

"Well, that's what happens when people grow up Garfield." said Raven, taking a sip of her tea.

"I know that!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "You and me should do something."

Raven eyed him suspiciously. "You can do whatever you want Garfield, I'm not holding you back."

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head and wore a bashful expression on his face.

"What about you Rea?"

"What about me?" pressed Raven.

"Well," pried Beast Boy nervously, "do you ever think about you and me?"

"Garfield, I haven't thought about you and me for five years."

"Really? Because I think about you all the time. I think about US all the time." said Garfield.

"Seriously Garfield," said Raven standing up in a huff, "you need to stop this, its been five years."

"You want serious Rea," said Beast Boy who followed suit and stood up, "I'm not over you, I've never got over you, and I never will."

They stared at each other for several seconds before Beast Boy continued.

"I'm in love you Rea. I'm in love with you for real."

"You have no right to say that to me." said Raven storming away.

"Why," said Beast Boy who was on his last nerve, "Why can't I tell you that I fucking love you?"

"Because!" said Raven with fire in her eyes, "you LEFT me!"

Beast Boy was taken aback but Raven continued.

"We were together for almost three years! We where LIVING together! But as soon as the Doom Patrol calls you, you drop everything and run off!"

"Is this what everything is about?" said Beast Boy; yelling back, "you've been mad at me for five years because I had to save the world?"

"No Garfield!" Raven shouted back, "I'm not even mad that you left, I would have done the same. The difference is that I would have at least TOLD YOU that I WAS GOING! What do you think was going through my head when I came back from school to find you missing! You were gone for SIX MONTHS GARFIELD! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

Beast Boy knew he had this coming, but he never anticipated the all the hopes he had of him and Raven getting back together fade away into oblivion.

"I thought that you DIED! but six months later you walk into the front door expecting everything to go back to the way it was!" Raven stood staring down at Garfield who had his head bowed down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry." said Garfield in barley anything other than a whisper.

"Is that all you have to say?" said Raven.

Garfield stood silently with his eyes towards the ground. It was clear to Raven that there was nothing else to say.

Angered by the turn of events, Raven turned and left the room in a huff, leaving a downtrodden Beast Boy in her wake.

* * *

Raven needed to step out of the tower to cool off. Through all of her anger, she felt bad for making Garfield feel the way that he did, but there was no avoiding it. The truth had to come out eventually. Sitting on a rock and looking out into the ocean, Raven came to terms with the idea that she was truly meant to be alone. The thought lingered for a while as she felt a shiver of regret. Raven turned away from the dark ocean and looked up to the tower, thinking of Beast Boy. Feeling clam, Raven got up from the rock and started to walk back into the tower. She was almost at the door when she caught sense of something...strange...and yet familiar. Whipping her head around, she gasped at what she saw, but didn't get the chance to say anything as a cloth was placed over her mouth. Once she was unconscious, Raven was dragged away.

**End of Chapter 13 **


	14. Part 2 Chapter 14: Face To Face

**Here is the next chapter! It's a little on the short side but I will update sooner than the last time. Thank you for the reviews and for reading. ENJOY!**

Victor came back to Titans Tower with a great big smile on his face and a spring in his step. When he entered the tower, all the lights were all out and the tower appeared to be deserted. Victor, finding this very strange, walked along the hallway to Raven's room to see how she was feeling when he saw a light under a door. It was the particular door that drew Victor's attention rather than the light itself. Victor walked up to the door and knocked.

"B.B? You there?"

No answer.

"Yo B! I'm coming in."

Victor opened the door to find Garfield sitting in his old room. An old light was plugged in casting a dim light that barley illuminated the room. Garfield's room was relatively clean with the exception of some scattered pictures on the floor. On closer examination, the pictures all appeared to have a similar subject. Pictures of Raven and Garfield smiling and looking happy littered the floor and were all torn in two. Following the trail of pictures, Victor found Garfield sitting in a corner looking as though he was in massive amounts of pain.

"B, are you ok?"

No answer.

"B, do you really think it's a good idea to be in here? Raven said-"

"She isn't here,' said Garfield void of any emotion, "She went for a walk over an hour ago."

"B…what happened?"

"Raven and I…we had an argument…well actually it wasn't really an argument. We just got to talking…"

"Oh…I'm sorry B."

"Its really done between me and Rea, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry man…I tried to tell ya…I never wanted you to end up like this."

"I deserved it. I acted like a jerk. I just wish there was something more I could do…"

"Look B," said Victor sitting down next to his friend, "you need to get over all this Raven stuff. You need to get out. Start living the life that you want, not the one that she wanted for you."

"Yeah…you're right Vic. Thanks."

The heart warming moment was pre-empted by Kori dragging Richard into the Tower searching for any sort of life. As soon as she came across Garfield and Victor, she busted the dimly lit room.

"Friends! We have the most wonderful news!"

Richard came up behind her and put his arm around her.

"Kori and I-"

"ARE ENGAGED!" interrupted Kori.

Victor got up and offered his congratulations while Garfield hung back.

"I must find Raven!" said Kori, "I have to thank her most of all!"

"She's outside Kori." said Garfield painfully.

"We didn't see her when we came in." said Richard thoughtfully.

"Perhaps she is in her room." Kori rushed off to check.

While she was gone Richard finally took notice of what he was standing on.

"Um…Garfield…why am I standing on a picture of your head?"

Garfield never got the chance to answer because Kori came back from her search unsuccessful.

"She is not in her room…"

"She was too weak to fly or teleport out of here…" said Victor.

"Garfield, did she say where she was going?"

The pit in Garfield's stomach tied itself into knots. He knew this feeling, and it wasn't good. Garfield bolted up and ran outside the tower leaving his three friends in his old room with confused looks.

As soon as he went outside, Garfield turned into a dog and started sniffing around. Under the overpowering sent of Raven he smelt something familiar that he couldn't quite place. Raven was here, and so was someone else. Kori, Richard, and Victor came out while Garfield was sniffing around. Garfield had been acting strangely all night but this was pushing it.

"Garfield come on man! Nothin's out here. Give it a rest."

At that moment, Garfield's nose came across something cold and metallic. Morphing back to his original form, Garfield picked up the small circular object and took a look at it. As he looked at the tiny object, his heart skipped a beat.

Victor, Kori, and Richard came walking up to Garfield and looked at what was in his hands.

It was one of Raven's broaches.

Victor took off his holographic rings and shown a light down at the scene. It was clear that where the Titans now stood was the scene of a struggle.

Raven's head felt as though someone dissected her brain. She started wondering why she was feeling this way as she tried to piece together the events of the previous night. It all came back to her in a rush and she tried not to enter into a state of panic. Raven remembered getting ambushed and getting hit over the head. She also remembered that she was still weak from being attacked in the alley with Richard.

Things weren't looking good.

A bright light was shining down on her causing her eyes to flicker open. She was chained to a soft makeshift bed on the floor and couldn't see anything else due to the blinding light.

"She has awoken at last." said a cold feminine voice.

The lights dimmed and Raven saw where the voice were coming from. In front of her stood four figures; two of which Raven recognized. One was the Brain and his monkey servant Monsieur Mallah. Next to them was a woman dressed in black and green with long black hair that Raven could only assume was Phobia. The other figure Raven could not place.

"_I'm sure this situation is unfamiliar to you."_ Said the Brain.

"Actually," said Raven, "This isn't the first time I have woken up in a strange place. Can you tell me what's going on before I shatter your souls into oblivion."

"_You will find that quite difficult."_ retorted the Brain, "_You see, where you lay contains a device that has neutralized your powers, and in your weakened state, you will surely find it hard to free yourself."_

Raven summoned her strength and moved to the borders of her bed. A green light shot out and created a barrier around the bed. There was no way for her to get out.

"What do you want?" said Raven with contempt.

"That's where I come in." said the young boy stepping forward. He had to be younger than sixteen because he was still gangly despite it being covered in armour. He had massive amounts of curly red hair piled on top of his head. Although he looked to be an awkward teenage kid, Raven knew the look in his eyes; he had something in him: something evil.

"And who are you?" said Raven in a sardonic tone.

"I am Brother Blood."

"Excuse me?"

"I must apologise. You know my father of course. I am his son. I have decided to take up the family mantle and try to make him proud."

"Right…"

"You see, my father was part of a cult: the Church of Blood. I am sure that you have heard of it."

"My mother…that was the cult that summoned Trigon! The cult that forced her to marry a demon!"

"Yes, yes, we all know that." said Brother Blood dismissively. "Anyways, I was born into the cult so to speak. My mother was a devoted follower and took place in one of the many orgies my father held. Since I took my first breath I swore to follow in my great father's footsteps."

"You do know that we destroyed him." said Raven, "Is this your sick way of getting revenge?"

"No my dear. What I have planned for you is something much greater than my father ever conceived."

"I'm sure it is." said Raven sarcastically.

"Your tone will change when I tell you that you, Raven, are key to my success."

Raven was slightly interested but not enough to let it be known that she was intrigued.

"The murders of your friends, Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Speedy, the twins, were all ploys to coax you five out of hiding. Especially you Raven."

Raven's eyes widened with horror. _Was this all her fault?_

"You see, no one knew where you where! Only the little green one did. We knew that if we posed a great enough threat, the Teen Titans would have to reassemble. Of course, to make the team complete, they would need you."

'What do you want?" said Raven aggressively.

"Raven," said the boy, "I want to marry you."

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15: Fate

**I know it's a short update, but I will have another chapter up in the next day or so. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fate**

"Um…what was that?" said Raven dryly. She was hoping that the bonk on the head scrambled her hearing.

"Tomorrow night, you and I will be wed." said Brother Blood with a chilling smile.

Raven looked around at her captors trying to determine if this was some sort of joke. It appeared that it was not.

"Seriously?" said Raven, "This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Perhaps," Brother Blood replied, "but you don't know the whole plan, do you?"

Raven didn't really care. This all seemed like a hare-brained scheme which she wanted no part of.

"You killed five of my friends in order to coax me into marrying you. Honestly, you were all better off when you were trying to take over the world." said Raven passively, lying back in her makeshift bed.

Her five captors all smiled and had a glint in their eyes.

"_That is exactly what we had in mind."_ said the Brain.

Raven sat up in her bed. **_What were they planning?_**

"You see," started Brother Blood, "you are the daughter of Trigon the Terrible. Growing up in the Cult of Blood, it has become our duty to summon Trigon in return for the world."

Raven scoffed at Brother Blood's statement.

"You should know better than that. Trigon answers to no one. As soon as you wake him from his slumber, he will destroy you as quickly as he would destroy an insignificant ant." Raven said with a smug smile.

"This is exactly why we need you." Said Monsieur Mallah.

"Yes, no one has control over Trigon. But you are Trigon's delectable daughter," said Brother Blood, drooling slightly, "it would be in my best interest that we should be married. We will conceive a child, Raven. With our child at my command, the world will bow down towards us."

"You're disgusting!" spat Raven.

"Perhaps," said Brother Blood, "but as the great poet John Lyly said: 'The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war.'"

"I won't do it." said Raven with contempt, "I have been told my whole life that I must be something other than who I am, and I will not be told that again."

"You can say that all you want," said Phobia stepping forward with a scroll of paper in her hand, "but that doesn't change your fate."

Phobia placed the scroll in front of Raven. As Raven opened it, and read the ancient document. When she finished, it became clear that this document stated that her marriage to Brother Blood and her child with him had already been pre-destined. Raven looked up from the document with defiance.

"I have changed my fate before."

"_This is true," _said the Brain, _"which is why we will make sure that this comes to be."_

The Brain pulsed with light blue lights and Raven felt her eye lids become heavy. She tried to regain consciousness but to no avail. Stricken by the Brain's treachery, Raven fell onto the bed, unconscious.

* * *

_Meanwhile, At Titans Tower_

Beast Boy was pacing around the operations room while Cyborg and Nightwing did all they could to try and get a signal on Raven.

"Well?" asked Beast Boy for the twentieth time.

"Still nothing B.B." said Cyborg, exhausted.

"She could not have just vanished! There must be something!" exclaimed Starfire.

"We're trying our best. So far…I don't know." said Nightwing exasperated.

Beast Boy slammed his fists up against the wall.

"That's not good enough! You can't just let her slip away like this."

"Look, we'll find Raven, I promise B.B. We want her back just as much as you do. We're trying our best."

Beast Boy turned around on his friends, saying that he was going to go outside to try and pick up her sent again.

"So much for getting over Raven." said Cyborg under his breath.

"He just needs some time…" said Nightwing.

* * *

Beast Boy tried his best to pick up Raven's sent but it was too faint to follow. He sat on the rocks by the water and looked down at Raven's broach.

"I wish there was something more you could tell me."

Beast Boy felt the soft flutter of wings and looked at the rock beside him. To his left, he saw a large black raven.

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16: The Call of the Wild

********

**__**

So...I know that these Chapters have suffered from 'the middle parts', but I promise that the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. Please try to enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Call Of The Wild**

Beast Boy just stared at the raven for several minutes trying to decide what he should do.

"Raven?" he asked.

The bird cawed at him.

"Raven, what happened to you?"

* * *

Cyborg, Nightwing, and Starfire decided to check up on Beast Boy since it had, after all, been over an hour. They all went outside and saw, to their great surprise, Beast Boy conversing with a bird under moonlight.

"Oh no," said Cyborg, "this can't be good."

The three Titans startled Beast Boy's intense conversation as they intruded upon the conversation.

"Um…Beast Boy," started Nightwing, "what are you doing?"

"Guys! Look! It's Raven!"

Three sets of eyes lingered on the bird beside Beast Boy with looks of dismay.

"Beast Boy…" started Starfire kindly, "you do know that Raven is a person…right?"

"You guys don't remember?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

The three Titans gave Beast Boy a look of concern.

"Remember when Raven became the portal and she…" Beast Boy trailed off , "remember when we all thought that Raven had died, and then a raven appeared that led us to each other?"

Everyone seemed to clue into what Beast Boy was getting at.

"You don't think that-" started Nightwing.

"Raven is trying to communicate with us." interrupted Beast Boy, who was now looking intensely at the raven. The raven stared back and cawed at him haughtily.

"Well I'll give the 'ol bird something," said Cyborg, "she has an attitude just like Raven's."

Beast Boy gave Cyborg a glare before returning his attention back to the raven.

"Beast Boy…are you sure about this?" asked Nightwing, "I mean…this could be a trap."

"We should analyze the bird in the lab," said Cyborg, "to see where she's been."

Beast Boy gestured for the bird to hop up on his arm. Upon doing so, the raven pecked at him, and sat slyly back on its rock.

Surprising her laughter, Starfire called the bird. The raven hopped on her shoulder, and followed her into the Tower.

* * *

_**Somewhere under Jump City**_

"Are all the preparations made?" said Brother Blood impatiently.

"The Cult of Blood has assembled and await your command." Said Monsieur Mallah.

"Excellent!" said Brother Blood jumping out of his seat, "I couldn't have done it without you." he said gesturing to the Brotherhood of Evil.

"_It is our pleasure. If it weren't for you, we would not have been defrosted." _

"It's only a shame that our plans didn't work five years ago." added Monsieur Mallah.

"_Yes…our attempts to lure the green one away and abduct Raven were too thought out…she disappeared before we were able to capture her." _said the Brain, _"But our fortunes have changed. Five years later and we are able to finally complete out mission. With Raven's child as ours, we will rule the world."_

"We are ready for you now." said Phobia, entering the room.

"Perfect." said Brother Blood, "I can't wait until Raven and I are married, and I especially can't wait until our wedding night."

"What about after that." asked Phobia.

"After our child has been born?" inquiered Brother Blood, " if she doesn't act accordingly, Raven will be disposed of."

"You don't mean to dispose of her after she gives birth?"

"Raven is too delectable a prize to be disposed of so quickly,' said Brother Blood, "If she proves to be a good wife and mother, I see no reason why I shouldn't keep her." said Brother Blood.

"Just let me know if she does not satisfy you," said Phobia, "in any way."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Back at Titans Tower_**

"So, what have you found?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg read over the test results.

"Well…everything seems pretty normal." started Cyborg, "except the DNA."

"What's the problem with the DNA?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's an exact match with Raven's." said Cyborg.

"So…the raven is Raven?" asked Nightwing.

"I don't think so," said Cyborg, "I think it's an extension of Raven. Sort of like when she uses her 'soul self'. Beast Boy was right though, it's exactly like when Trigon came to Earth."

"So what do we do now?" asked Starfire.

"Let me talk to her," said Beast Boy, " I can tell you exactly what she's saying."

Beast Boy turned into a raven, and communicated with the Titan's new house guest.

"What did she say?" asked Starfire.

Beast Boy transformed back into a human with an intent look on his face.

"She's been forced to marry the leader of the Cult of Blood." said through gritted teeth Beast Boy.

"Does she know where she is?" asked Nightwing.

"She says that she can show us." said Beast Boy.

"Does she know if it's safe?" asked Cyborg.

"She say's it's dangerous." said Beast Boy, "She says to leave her and save ourselves."

Everyone sat in silence while they thought of something to say. Starfire was the one to break the silence, "We cannot just leave her."

"That's the last thing we're going to do." said Nightwing.

'Yeah, Raven would come to help any of us in a heartbeat." added Cyborg.

Nightwing turned his attention to Beast Boy, "Does the raven know where Raven is?"

Beast Boy spoke to the raven and relayed the message to his friends, "She says she can take us, but that we may not like what we see."

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17: Truth or Illusion

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know the last few chapters have bombed but the story will pick up again, you just have to suffer through these few chapters. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Truth or Illusion?**

The ceremony was being held in a cave that went deep under the earth. Every member of The Cult of Blood filed into the cave to see their leader's wedding. Everyone was in awe as Brother Blood pranced out in his best dress, while two of the cult members carted out a heavily sedated Raven. The minister scurried up to the alter, looking visibly shaken.

"Shall we get this over with?" said Brother Blood coldly.

* * *

Beast Boy resumed his human form to relay the message from the raven to his friends.

"She says to hurry up, the wedding is about to start, and we're almost there!"

Nightwing and the others trailed behind.

"Why did this have to be in the most remote place possible?" said Cyborg.

* * *

The minister was shaking as he flipped to the marked page in his book. Once he found where he was supposed to start, he spoke with an uneasiness in his voice.

"Dearly beloved-"

"I don't care about all that," said Brother Blood, "just skip to the bit at the end so we can get to the bedroom."

The minister fumbled with his book, trying to find 'the bit at the end' .

"Do you, Brother Blood, take this…Raven, to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"Yes, yes hurry up!"

"And do you, Raven, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"…"

"That means yes." said Brother Blood.

Knowing that he was in no position to argue, the minister hastily concluded the ceremony.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and-"

"Sorry to cut things short," said a voice from the high up entrance of the cave,"but we have a few objections." quipped Nightwing. Three other figures appeared along side Nightwing.

"GET THEM!" screamed Brother Blood.

One thousand cult members rushed after the four Titans. Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg dived into the pandemonium, while Beast Boy turned his attention towards Blood. Turning into a T-Rex, Beast Boy ploughed his way through the cult members and made his way to Raven. Brother Blood jumped on him, but Beast Boy easily threw him off and grabbed the unconscious Raven. Several cult members tried to hinder Beast Boy's escape, but he turned into a gorilla and pushed them aside. Beast Boy finally found a secluded nook, turned into his human form, and tried to wake Raven up.

"Raven, are you in there? Please talk to me!"

He checked her pulse to make sure she was alive; the pulse was there but it was faint.

"Raven! Can you hear me? RAVEN!"

Raven's eyes slowly opened and focused on Beast Boy for several seconds.

"Garfield?" she said faintly.

"Raven!"

"Garfield, you came."

"Of coarse I did Rae."

A small smile escaped Raven as she fell back out of consciousness.

"How sweet." said a voice behind Beast Boy. Whipping his head around, the green Titan saw Brother Blood walking towards him and the unconsciousRaven. "You must be so happy to have her in your arms once again, butit seems that you have over looked that she's MY WIFE, and I'm not leaving here without her."

Brother Blood lunged forwards and dug his teeth into Beast Boy's arm. A scream escaped itself from Beast Boy, but it didn't take long for him to properlly react.

"Ok you little freak, I've about had it with you." Beast Boy turned into a stegosaurus and whipped the underage villain into a near-by wall, pounced on his prey, and pinned him to the wall.

"I'm going to enjoy putting you in jail. You wont ever lay eyes on Raven again!" yelled Beast Boy triumphantly.

"That may be," said Brother Blood, "but you wont be seeing Raven either."

Beast Boy looked behind him and saw that Raven wasn't where he left her. His eyes darted to the top of the cave, and saw Phobia making her way to exit with Raven.

Beast Boy`s eyes filled with rage as he felt the Beast emerge form within him. Scaling the rocky cavern to where Phobia was making her exit with Raven, the Beast got ready to make his move. Just as he reached them, Phobia whipped around, "This should slow you down."

Green waves pulsed from her outstretched hand towards the Beast. Not stopping, the Beast lunged onto Phobia and started his attack.

Blinded by his lust for carnage, the Beast reveled in every lashing he laid onto Phobia. It wasn`t until blood was splattered over him that the Beast was satisfied. Beast Boy changed back to his human form and looked in horror at what he had just done. In his rage, he realised that he had not only killed Phobia in his rage, but that Raven`s blood covered him as well.

Beast Boy let out a painful scream. There was no way he could live with himself. The one thing he truly loved was gone, and it was his fault. With nothing left for him, Beast Boy regressed into his misery.

* * *

_"BEAST BOY, PLEASE WAKE UP! BEST BOY! BEAST BOY!_

_"Star, you should try this."_

SMACK

Beast Boy shot up to see his three friends looking at him with concern. Beast Boy's face was stained with tears, while the rest of him was in a twitchy panic.

"I'm so sorry...Raven...I didn't want to… I'm such a monster...you need to lock me up...I can't live with myself...what have I done..."

"Beast Boy, please, you must calm down."

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! LOOK AT WHAT I'VE DONE!" said Beast Boy pointing at his crime.

The three Titans moved out of his way to show him the scene of his crime. To Beast Boy`s confusion, there was nothing there.

"What…"

"Beast Boy, Phobia put you in some sort of trance. When we found you, you were muttering something about how you killed Raven and Phobia. We knew that couldn't be true because we saw Phobia making her escape with Raven before she blocked her exit." informed Nightwing.

"Phobia…her name matches her powers." muttered Cyborg.

"Wait," said Beast Boy, "you saw Phobia run off with Raven and you didn't do anything about it!"

"We did not want to leave you Beast Boy," said Starfire, "if we did, you would have become like Kid Flash and the others…"

"You should've left me." said Beast Boy sitting up, but he was hindered by the sharp pain in his arm where Brother Blood had bit him.

"We need to get you back to the tower Beast Boy." said Nightwing.

"No, we need to go after Raven!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"We'll get her back B.B," said Cyborg, "but first, you should heal up."

"No! we-"

"Beast Boy," said Nightwing, "there isn't anything we can do right now. You`ve done enough for one day. Because of you, we have Monsieur Mallah, the Brain, the Cult of Blood, and Brother Blood in custody. Get some rest, and we'll start fresh tomorrow."

There wasn't any choice in the matter, Beast Boy has taken back to Titans Tower, but all that he could see was Raven`s smiling face as he held her in his arms.

**End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18: We All Have Fears

_**Quick update! I know it's short, but I will make another quick update! ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: We All Have Fears**

_**At Titans Tower**_

Beast Boy had no decision but to go back to Titans Tower and recuperate, but he stayed up and bothered everyone about how the case was progressing.

"Beast Boy, for the twenty-seventh time, we're looking for Phobia and Raven, but can't find them. When we find something out, we'll tell you." said Nightwing, leaving Beast Boy's room in a huff.

Beast Boy sat back in his bed and waited for something to happen. He just hoped that when something did happen, Raven would be ok.

* * *

_**Somewhere Off The Coast Of Jump City**_

Phobia had ran off to the other side of the coast with the unconscious Raven in her arms. After carrying her dead weight for over two hours, Phobia found a secluded cave by the shore. With no massive transit, and not an onlooker in sight, she decided it would be the perfect place to set out her plans.

"Ok," said Phobia, "I've waited too long for this and I'm sick of caring you. It's high-time that you now do something for me." Raven was laid down in the rocky cavern, while Phobia readied herself.

* * *

_**Back At Titans Tower**_

Cyborg came into Beast Boy's room to have a talk with him.

"How are you healing?"

"I'm fine." said Beast Boy, "I'm just more concerned about Raven than myself right now."

"Look B.B, everyone here is just as concerned about Raven as you are. There isn't any need to get snappy with everyone."

"If you all care so much, then why aren't you out there looking for her!"

'We're doing all we can. I didn't want to tell you this, but if you don't get a grip on yourself, Dick is going to take you off this case."

"WHY!"

"Because when it comes to you and Raven, you've always been a bit…well…unstable."

"What are you talking about!"

"You're really close to this case now-"

"So are all of you! Raven isn't just a person, she's a friend! She's a Titan! She's family!"

"Yeah but none of us are trying to re-kindle a relationship with her. Look, remember how we always got on Dick's case about being too crazy over Slade, and everyone got on my case about Brother Blood senior? Well, we're getting on your case about Raven. We're not going to find her if we're too blinded by our feelings."

"It's more difficult than you make it out to be."

"No, you're just making things more difficult than they need to be. You need to accept that when it's all said and done, that girl you used to know five years ago is gone. The Raven that's here now is not the same, and you saving her isn't going to make her come back to you."

"I think you should go Cyborg."

"Okay. I'm sorry man, but I'm just saying what no one else is going to."

Cyborg left the room, while Beast Boy curled up and thought about the validity of his friends words.

* * *

_**In A Cave Off The Coast Of Jump City**_

Raven gained enough strength to open her eyes and see Phobia looking down on her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm glad you have awaken."

"What are you doing to me?"

"For someone who has just gained consciousness, you certainly don't like to spend too much time waiting around do you? But, under the circumstances, I suppose you do deserve the right to know MY plains for you."

"How kind of you." said Raven sarcastically.

"By now you must have realised my abilities; I can unleash the greatest fears of any living thing."

"So you plain to unleash my fears?"

"I have no need for that, we all know what you fear Raven. Despite my great ability, it leaves some…unwanted side effects. After almost forty years, the fears of everyone that I've ever encountered still loom within me. I have grown tiered Raven."

"Look, I don't know who you think I am but I'm not a shrink. Get on someone else's couch because I'm not interested."

"But you're the only one that can help me. You see, we have similar abilities Raven. Your soul self can unleash the greatest fears of any man, but you can do much more than that. You're an empath with healing powers, and you can also take away the emotional pain of any man or woman."

"It's nice to know that my abilities are common knowledge these days." said Raven bitterly.

Raven's comments didn't stiflePhobia's momentum. Without acknowledging Raven's cynicism, Phobia pressed on.

"Raven, with your powers, you can take away my pain. With you, I will never have to suffer what all my victims have suffered."

"You do know that you could stop using your powers, and it would have the same effect." said Raven dryly.

"Yes, but then my business of being bad would suffer. No Raven, I need you to drain me of my pains."

"That really isn't a good idea. If you do, it would overwhelm me, and would prove disastrous - not just for me - but for you as well."

Phobia straightened her outfit and put Raven's hands on each of her temples. Raven tried to pull away, but she was still very weak and was easily overpowered by Phobia.

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19: Case Closed

**_I Felt bad leaving you with the last chapter, so I have this lovely number up for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!_****

* * *

Chapter 19: Case Closed**

_**At Titans Tower, In Beast Boy's Room**_

Garfield didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. He had come to the sad reality that maybe there was nothing left to salvage between Raven and himself. He went to his window and looked at the rising sun. Garfield knew that somewhere out there Raven was scared, helpless, and in danger. Sad and alone, Garfield knew that it was hopeless trying to hold on, but this realisation left him feeling more alone than he already did.

In his melancholy, something that Victor had said loomed in the back of Garfield's mind. What was he to do with his life after all of this was over? Everything that he had done - going back to school, becoming an actor, staying in their old apartment - was all for Raven. He was now left with his whole life in front of him with nothing holding him back, and it scared the hell out of him.

"Raven," he whispered to himself, "I wish you were here."

* * *

_**In A Cave Off The Coast Of Jump City**_

Raven struggled to get free from Phobia as her fears imposed themselves onto the empath. Raven fought hard to reject them, but she was too weak to resist. Every horror that Phobia had unleashed flashed before Raven's eyes, and embedded themselves onto Raven's psyche. Raven screamed for the pain to cease, but Phobia was in too much ecstasy to hear- or comply- with Raven's demands. Phobia's fears were too great, and Raven's will was too faint. Raven began to feel herself become overwhelmed by the images that flashed before her. Before Phobia could pass all of her fears onto Raven, the dark haired empath fell limp and helpless onto the ground. None of her magic was working. Phobia stared at the frail body that lied on the ground not knowing what to do. It seemed that Phobia's plans were to great for Raven, and now the powerful psychic was a wasted shell. Unsatisfied with her plans running amuck, Phobia, filled with both anger and resentment towards Raven, threw her weak body out of the cave and into the watery bed below.

* * *

_**At Titans Tower In The Operations Room**_

Victor, Kori, and Dick all sat in the operations room searching the city for some sign of Raven. They had contacted the police, who had contacted the F.B.I, who now had planes all over the city. In the mean time, all they could do was wait.

"Did you talk to Garfield?" asked Dick.

"Yeah…he didn't take it too well." said Victor.

"I really wish he would get with it." said Dick.

"Oh, I think he's got it," said Victor, "that's why he wasn't handling it."

"I wish there was something that we could do to get his mind off of poor Raven." said Kori.

"You know Kori," said Dick lighting up, "I think there might be."

"What do you have in mind." said Victor, noting the optimism in Dick's voice.

"I'll fill you all in later, after we solve this…missing Raven problem."

The phone to the Tower started to ring. Surprised by the sudden mechanical outburst, the three Titans were stunned for the first three rings.

"I guess I'll get it." said Dick getting up and answering the phone.

While Richard spoke to the person on the other line, Victor and Kori tried to gather as much as they could from the one half of the conversation that they heard.

"Really…what do we do now…are you serious? We'll head down to the station then…yes what is it?…NO…we'll be there as soon as possible, I'll come by the station after the identification. Thank you detective."

Richard had a grim look on his face after he hung up the phone. Victor and Kori waited with anticipation as to what their leader was just informed. Richard stared at the phone as though there was some sort of answer written on it that he couldn't see. Feeling as though Richard had forgotten that there was anyone else in the room, Kori broke the silence.

"Richard," said Kori softly, "what is it?"

"They've found Phobia," said Richard, still looking at the phone, "she was stumbling around the docks trying to steal a boat."

"What about Raven?" asked Victor.

Richard avoided the question. Instead, he looked up at his fiancée and best friend.

"Where's Beast Boy?"

* * *

_**In Beast Boy's Room**_

Garfield was looking out the window in deep thought, when he heard a knock at his door. Still not ready to talk to anyone, he ignored it.

The person at the door seemed to ignore Garfield's desire for solitude because the door opened with a *swish*.

Richard walked into Garfield's room to see Garfield out of bed, looking out his window, with his back turned to him.

"Garfield…I got a call Detective Crisp." said Richard, walking slowly towards his friend. Garfield didn't acknowledge Richard's presence and continued to look out the window. However, the look on his face, if Richard could see his face, would have revealed Garfield's alertness.

"Phobia was found. They have her in captivity. We have to go in to identify her."

"I'll be out in a minute." muttered Garfield.

Richard shuffled his feet uncomfortably before he spoke again.

"We have to make another stop before we go there Garfield."

Garfield turned around and looked at Richard. It wasn't so often that worry was written over Richards face so plainly, so when Garfield saw how uncomfortable Richard was, he knew that there was something else coming. Knowing his obligation as messenger - and as friend- to Garfield, Richard continued uncomfortably.

"It's Raven."

"They found her!" exclaimed Garfield with hope in his voice.

"She was found washed up on the shore. Garfield…she's…"

"Is she dead?" gasped Garfield.

"She's alive, but there's something you should know."

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

_**I know that it's sort of short, but expect another quick update! Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath Pt 1

**_Next chapter up! Hope you enjoy! We're about 2/3rds of the way through so stay tuned, there are still a lot of great things to come!_****

* * *

****Chapter 20: The Aftermath Part 1**

**__****Jump City Beach**

By the time they had rushed to the beach, a crowed had assembled. Pushing their way through, the Titans saw an area sealed off with tape. Knowing that this was where they were meant to be, they entered into this private domain to find an ambulance awaiting them.

"Titans," said a man in a white overcoat, "I'm doctor Brenner."

"Hello doctor," said Nightwing, rushing over to the doctor and shaking the doctor's hand, "how is she?"

"All things considered, she's great. What you have to keep in mind is that she's lucky, very lucky. We found some sort puncture wound on her. It appears that she was under the influence of a very strong tranquiliser."

"That explains a lot. If she was conscious, she would have blown Brother Blood and Phobia all the way to Gotham City." muttered Cyborg.

"There's more," continued the Doctor, "she's undergone some sort of neurological, and mental trauma. The fact that she's still in tact is a miracle. No human could have survived that sort of stress. She also survived a fifty foot drop into icy cold water, and was washed up on shore. All things considered, she's lucky to be alive."

"But how is she?" pressed Nightwing.

"We're not sure. She's sort of floating three inched above the gurney. Our diagnostic says that she's healing herself, so we don't want to medicate, or perform any surgery on her. Because her anatomy is slightly different from ours, if we were to take our chances and dig around in her head, it could be detrimental to her recovery."

Everyone held their breath. It was good news, all things considering, but it wasn't the news that they had wanted to hear.

"Is there any way that she'll snap out of it?" asked Cyborg.

"It's hard to say with her genetic make-up, but stranger things have happened. If it's alright with you, we thought we would taketo Titans Tower. With our resources being limited in her case, you may have better luck since have all her medical records at the Tower. Criminals like Phobia and the Brotherhood of Evil have friends. Keeping her close to home will make anyone think twice about finishing the job." informed the good doctor.

"Well, we have to go to the station to identify Phobia and make our statements..." said Nightwing, trying to decided exactly HOW they would get Raven to the Tower.

"I'll take her." piped up Beast Boy.

Everyone turned their attention to the green man in the back.

"Beast Boy, I don't think-"

"It's fine. You guys go. This isn't about me anymore," he said looking at the gurney, "this is about Raven."

There wasn't any debate over Beast Boy's claim. Raven's current state hit everyone hard, but even Nightwing knew that Beast Boy was hit the hardest. Denying him now would be detrimental to his recovery.

"Is there anything that we can do for her?" asked Starfire.

"I wouldn't suggest putting her on any medication since it may mesh with her sensitive mind. Since she's an empath, and she's sensitive to shifts in mood, what I can suggest using positive thoughts and prayer. These positive emotions and thoughts may aid in her recovery. I can't make any grantees, but it's worth a try."

* * *

_**At Titans Tower, With Beast Boy In Raven's Room**_

While everyone was at the police station releasing their statements, Garfield made up Raven's bed. He set up a seat for himself next to her, and watched as she floated a few inches above the covers.

"I'm glad we found you," said Garfield, more to himself than to Raven, "you had us worried."

He looked over at Raven, who just continued to float.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. It's all my fault."

Garfield felt awkward talking to an unconscious person, but just like everytime he spoke to Raven, he felt better. Knowing that no one was in the Tower, and they would be alone for at least another hour, he scooted closer to the edge of the bed and continued his conversation.

"I never thought this would happen. I always thought that we could always go out for diner, get back together, get married...never...this. I always though you would be around, and now I'm wondering if you'll ever wake up. I always though that things between us would be...different. But then again, life isn't always what you think it's going to be, is it?"

Raven just continued her unconscious floating, while Garfield gained more momentum.

"Everyone cares so much about you Raven, and we all wish you would come back to us. Everything seems a lot more empty without you here with us. All we can do now is hope that you'll wake up soon. I know that it may take a long time until that actually happens, but until then, I promise that I will stay with you. You shouldn't have to be alone anymore Raven, and I'm going to stay with you to make sure that you never feel abandoned. I want you to know that this isn't for my own selfish reasons, but because you were more than just a girlfriend to me, you were also a good friend. It was wrong of me to treat you the way I did, and if I could take it back, I would. I hate the way things are now. Everyone thinks that I shouldn't think about you anymore, but I like to think about you now and then. It makes me feel less...alone. I know that you don't feel the same for me as you used to, but I want you to know that I never forgot about you. You were always on my mind, and you always will be. I love you more than anything Raven, but if you don't want me, I can't force you. I want you to know that I'm always here for you, whatever you want; I will never be further to you than this."

At that, Garfield picked up her limp hand, and held.

"I loved you. I always have. I want to take away your pain Raven; I don't want to hurt you anymore."

The door to Raven's room opened and Kori quietly walked in.

"Garfield, you should go get some rest. I'll look over Raven for a while, alright."

"Do you think you could give me another minute with her Star?"

Kori complied, and left the room.

Garfield turned his attention back to Raven, knowing that he didn't have a lot of time left.

"You're my world Raven, and I have never stopped loving you, but I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

**End of Chapter 20 Part 1**

* * *

_**I know it's a short chapter, but I will have another quick update. **_


	21. Chapter 20: Aftermath Pt2

**Chapter 20: Aftermath part 2**

Garfield went to his room and got some sleep, but as soon as he woke up, he went back to Raven's room. Day after day, Garfield stayed with Raven until his eyes were so heavy that he couldn't stay awake. Each time he went, he talked to her about his feelings, about what he did in the five years they were apart, and thoughts he had about his future.

"I have a feeling that Dick wants the Titans to reassemble as a team. I mean, I understand why: we work really well as a team, we solved this huge case, and we make the world a little safer. To tell you the truth though, I think I'm done fighting crime. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I've been thinking about acting again." He said excitedly, "I've also been thinking about moving out to Metropolis. There would be bigger opportunities for me there. They just put up a new subdivision near the park on Millard street. The houses are really big, and they have back yards, hardwood floors, and everything! I think I would be happy there. I think you would too. I always thought you were a good writer, and there are a lot of opportunities there. It would be just as we always said it would. Well...almost."

It felt good to have one-sided conversations sometimes, but Garfield now craved Raven's input. He couldn't talk about these things with anyone else; Raven would always listen without scrutiny and gave her honest opinion. He looked at his watch: it was almost two in the morning. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Garfield got out of his seat.

"I should be getting to sleep now. I hope you wake up soon. Think about Metropolis, okay?"

With that, he went off to bed.

* * *

It was a restless night for Garfield. It was hard on him to live the same day over and over again, and always with the knowledge that if Raven did wake up, his reason for waking up every morning was gone. It felt strange to be making plans without Raven; everything he had ever done had Raven in mind. With all these conflicting emotions distracting him from his sleep, Garfield decided to get up. Finding himself to be the first one awake, Garfield made himself up a cup of coffee, and made his way to Raven's room. Still half asleep when he reached her door, Garfield greeted her with his usual: "Good morning Sunshine-" but was cut himself off.

The bed was a mess, and Raven was no where to be found.

Garfield dropped his mug of coffee and rushed to Raven's bed. There was nothing there. Garfield panicked. The first thing that came to mind was that someone had taken her, so Garfield transformed into a bloodhound and sniffed around the room. As soon as he picked up her sent, he bolted.

Twisting and turning around the tower, Garfield followed Raven's sent all the way up to the door way to the roof. Transforming back into a human, Garfield sprang to the door and threw it wide open. He rushed out onto the roof and looked around. Standing on the edge of the tower looking at the rising sun, was a small frail figure with long black hair.

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Garfield.

The figure turned their head around to see the green man run up to her.

"Garfield." she said softly.

"Raven," said Garfield, running to stand beside her, "what are you doing here? You should be in bed!"

"You will find me to be quite alright." said Raven monotonously.

"No, seriously Raven, you need to get back to your room. You've been out of it for weeks! You can't just run around the tower like this!"

Raven ignored him and looked out into the golden sunrise over the shimmering water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

"Raven…" said Garfield.

"Garfield, I know how you hope this conversation will go. But I'm not going back."

Garfield looked at her, trying to get a good read off of her. He never could.

"You don't just mean to the room, do you."

"No Garfield. This whole experience has shown me that I'm a greater burden on the team than I am helpful."

"Raven, don't say things like that! We captured the Brotherhood of Evil, and Blood, and Phobia. You're safe now!"

"I'm afraid that there are other ways I can be used." said Raven.

"Come on Rae-"

"No Garfield," she said whipping herself around to come face to face with him. To Garfield's great surprise, she had tears building up in her eyes, "I care too damn much about you, all of you, to let you put your lives on the line for me again."

"Rea, come on. It's not an experience I would look forward to repeat anytime soon, but I would do it for you Rea, I would do it for you in a heartbeat. All of us would."

"That's what makes it worse."

"Oh, come on. You can't be serious."

"Garfield, I can't risk you getting hurt. Any of you."

She was growing further away from him every second they stood there. Perhaps if was his fear of loosing her, his longing to hold her, or because he knew she felt just as lonely as he did, but Garfield pulled her into him, and held her. There, in his arms, Raven wept. Garfield waited for something to explode, but it never came. He held Raven tightly, and waited for her to calm down.

"Raven," he said to her, "you can't go. What would we do without you Rae? What would I do without you?"

Raven looked up at Garfield with tearful violet eyes. A warmness filled both of them; it was a feeling that they hadn't felt in over five years. Garfield got lost in those eyes for the hundredth time. He didn't know what came over him, but he kissed her.

Her lips felt like fire warming a block of ice. All those years apart made Garfield forget exactly what it felt like to be alive, and here it was, everything that he could ever wish for was in this moment. The world stopped for them in that one instance. Nothing else mattered, and in this fleeting moment, Garfield felt happy.

Raven slowly parted form Garfield, her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. She seemed to be torn in two directions, and for the first time ever, it showed across her face.

"Raven, please don't-" but Raven resisted his advance and tore herself away from him. The moment was gone, and she had now made up her mind.

"I'm so sorry Garfield, but I have to go."

It happened so fast. One second Raven was in his arms, and the next she consumed in black and evanesced.

Garfield couldn't believe she did it. She _actually_ did it.

Left alone on the edge of the tower, Garfield did the only thing that he could do. Summoning all of his anguish, his voiced pierced through the morning air:

"RAVEN"

Garfield never received a reply.

**End of Chapter 20 part 2**


	22. Part 3 Chapter 21: Will We Be Heroes?

**_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! We're getting to the end of our story, so I hope you all stay tuned. I've had a lot of these chapters typed up in advanced so I'll be updating more frequently. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I promise you all that there is more where that came from! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you all stay tuned!_**

* * *

**Part 3 Chapter 21: Will We Be Heroes?**

"You should have stopped her Garfield."

"I tried, but what am I supposed to do when she decides to disappear into thin air!"

Garfield had filled everyone in on what Raven had done. It was needless enough to say that their reception of the news was less than stellar.

"Garfield is right, when Raven wants to do something, no one can change her mind." said Kori sympathetically.

"Kori's right," said Richard, "I'm sure you did all you could Garfield. I just wish it was enough."

"So what do we do now?" exclaimed Victor.

"I've been thinking the same thing," announced Richard, "this case has had a lot of publicity following it. I mean, we put away some of the most notorious bad guys in history!"

"What are you getting at Dick?" asked Victor sceptically.

"I think we should get back together, officially."

"Whatever happened to 'having some semblance of a normal life'?" scoffed Garfield.

"Truth be told Garfield, this is a normal life for me; it's all I've ever known. I miss this, I think we should team up again."

"I don't know Dick...for Karen and I, life's pretty good. I mean, we're starting a family, settling down...I don't know if this is practical."

"Kori and I talked about thatl, after all, we're having a wedding fairly soon. I'm not just thinking about the four of us teaming up, I'm thinking about everyone. Vic, what if this was like a 9-5 kind of job, and there were so many of us that you never had to go out and do any grunt work? You could just stay here and invent new toys for the team. We expand our endeavour, and find some young heroes to take over for us when we retire. If we do this, it would be just like old times, but better! We'll all have time for our families, and do what we do best."

"So...I just sit around here and fiddle with cars, weapons, and machines?"

"Pretty much, and here's the best part. When Kori and I really begin to settle down, we'll coordinate searches from operations here at the Tower, and Garfield will lead the team!"

"Wow! Are you sure you're ready to hand off all that responsibility? And to Garfield?"

"I am Vic, Garfield proved himself on this case. I can't imagine anyone better. So...what do you say?"

"I think it is perfect Richard!" said Kori lovingly.

"But what are we going to do about our name. I mean, we're in our twenties! We kinda outgrew the whole 'teen' thing, and 'Middle-aged Titans' don't exactly have a ring to it." quipped Victor.

"I'm way ahead of you Vic! I was thinking that we'd drop the 'teen' and just leave it as Titans."

"I do like the sound of that." said Kori, with much enthusiasm.

"It's better than 'Middle-aged Titans.'" muttered Victor.

"Is that a yes Vic?" pressed Richard.

"How can I pass this up! And how can I say no to all of you! I miss this!"

"What about you Garfield?" asked Richard.

All eyes turned to Garfield, who was sitting quietly throughout the entire conversation.

Garfield felt all three sets of eyes lingering on him, awaiting his answer. There was a long silent pause as Garfield tried to gather his thoughts. The first thing that popped into his mind was the house on Millard street. He saw the big rooms, the hardwood floors, the back yard, and Raven. The image lingered for a moment, but just as she had done in real life, Raven engulfed herself in black, and disappeared into thin air with everything else. The dream was slipping away from him, and there was no stopping it. Garfield knew in that instant,that the life he wanted was a life with Raven, and there was no way that he would be happy living this life if she wasn't beside him. As much as he didn't want to become a Titan, the thought of living in Metropolis would not be what he wanted if Raven wasn't there with him. His life in Metropolis would be hollow and empty, and this incomplete feeling would always be there if he moved. The dream had slipped away and was gone, all that was left was black.

"I'm in."

**End of Chapter 21**


	23. Chapter 22: Bringing Up Raven

_**Since the last chapter was on the short side, I decided to upload this one as well. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chpater 22: Bringing Up Raven**

It had been three months since Raven had vanished. In those three months, the Titans had looked for new members, and were successful in passing on the Teen Titan mantle. Wondergirl, Static Shock, Superboy, Miss Martian, and the Blue Beetle moved into a T shaped tower on the south side of the city, while Donna Troy and Hot Spot were planning on moving in with the Titans after Kori and Richard were married. After all, only so much change could be tolerated at once.

It was when the Titans started to make the new rooming arrangements that an argument broke.

"You can't do it!" exclaimed Garfield.

"Come on, we can't keep it like this forever." argued Richard.

"We have fifteen spare rooms, why can't you use one of those?"

"Because it's for the best. You can't keep moping over her; sneaking off to her room late at night to curl up on her bed, she's not coming back!"

"But you don't have to get rid of her room!" persisted Garfield.

Kori burst into the room whilst talking on the phone. As soon as she saw Garfield and Richard arguing, she turned around and walked back out. It wasn't an unusual thing that Kori had her ear glued to the phone these days. She was always talking in private, and would never say who it was she was talking to.

"Garfield, this isn't healthy. You can't keep waiting for her to come back."

"Richard, I've done everything you asked. I wake up at 5 a.m. to train, I go over to the Teen Titans to mentor them, I come back here to do whatever little jobs you have for me, and stay up all night looking at the crime files you pull out for me. All I have in my life is this! I'm not hurting anyone, I do my job, I just need to have this. Please Richard, don't take this away from me."

"You should leave her room alone Richard." said Kori. She had finally gotten off the phone and had been quietly observing the conversation, "You should leave her room alone. It would be what she wanted. Karen and I will make up two rooms when she comes over."

"Thank you Kori." said Garfield graciously.

"Who where you talking to hun?" asked Richard, changing the subject.

"Just planning the wedding." said Kori, turning around and leaving the room, no doubt retreating back to the phone.

* * *

Richard and Kori's wedding was in two months, and the Tower was in an uproar. Every phone in the house was ringing off the hook, and there were people running in and out of the Tower every few minutes.

"Where are you planning to have this shindig?" asked Victor one envelope-stuffing morning.

"In Metropolis, at the Plaza." answered Richard.

"Wow, that must have set you back."

"It didn't, it was a wedding present from-"

Garfield walked into the living room to help the men address and stuff the envelopes. He was looking more haggard than usual as he slumped down into the seat next to Richard. He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't shaved, and he hadn't showered.

"What's up B.B?" asked Victor, trying to ignore the stench that wafted into the living room.

"You don't want to know."

"Come on! We can't ignore you looking so…" Richard just left it there.

Not wanting to talk about it, but knowing that neither Victor or Richard would let this go, Garfield confided in them.

"Today is the anniversary of Raven and mine's first date."

"Oh Garfield…" said Richard shaking his head.

"Garfield, you need to give this a break." added Victor

"Look, we were together for three years. I tried to put her out of my mind but I can't."

"The two of you haven't gone our for over five years! She left twice, and you have no idea where she ran off to, man!" exclaimed Victor.

"You're right." said Garfield, getting up of the couch with determination burning in his eyes.

"I am?" Victor looked at Richard for some reassurance, Richard didn't give it.

"Yeah, I'm going to find Raven."

"I don't think that's a good idea dude."

"Victor's right, you don't even know where to start looking!"

"Look, there is no way you can stop me doing this. You two can either help me, or I'll find someone who will."

Victor and Dick didn't say a word to Garfield as he made his case.

"Fine then." said Garfield walking away.

Victor and Dick struggled to find something to stop him, until Victor blurted out without thinking:

"She's fucking somebody else."

Garfield stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to stare at his friends with wide eyes. At first he thought that this was one of their sick jokes, but they both appeared to be serious.

"...what..."

Victor and Dick walked forwards to speak with their friend, face to face.

"She's with Jericho now."

"No-"

"It's the truth, Kori's been taking to her on phone, and Raven told her all the details."

"You've been talking to her all this time?"

"In our defence, Kori's been the one talking to her." said Victor.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Come on man, you always get this way when we bring Raven up."

"If you knew that we had some connection to her, you would never begin to get over her." said Richard.

"Maybe I don't want to get over her."

"She's moved on Garfield, and it's time you do the same." said Richard with great concern.

"God," said Garfield, now pacing the room, "you know, this is not how I wanted to spend my day. Finding out that my girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend." chimed Victor.

"-is with someone else. On our anniversary no less!"

"What can I say man?" said Victor.

"I just can't believe she would do this!" said Garfield, who had now stopped pacing and was now breaking down in front of his friends.

"Its been over five years Garfield. She's moved on. It's time for you to do the same." said Richard sympathetically.

"And we've got a number of a girl who thinks that you're really cute." added Victor optimistically. He took out a piece of paper with a number written down in it, and waved it under Garfield's nose as if to tempt him.

"Thanks guys, but I think I would be better off alone."

"Come on B, just giver her a call, you may like what you hear."

* * *

Beast Boy sat alone in his room, staring down at his phone for the rest of the day. He was thinking about whether or not he should call the number written on the tiny piece of paper that Victor and Dick had given him. He really had no desire to call whoever it was, but his feelings of sadness and anger towards Raven's actions pushed him to dial the number.

The phone rang once, twice, three times.

He decided to hang up; he didn't even know who this girl was, but just as he was about to disconnect, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded familiar.

"Hello? Who is this?" repeated the voice.

Garfield's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be-

"Terra?"

**End of Chapter 22**

* * *

_**Dun, Dun, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

**_Stay tuned ;)_**


	24. Chapter 23: The Date

**_So, I've had a lot of complaints about the last chapter. We're about 5 chapters from the end, so if you don't like my direction and want to give up now, that's fine but you will miss all the great things I have in-store. I wont ask you to 'please keep reading', but as readers you should trust that as the author, I know where I'm going with the story. I've planned everything out and have written many of these chapters in advanced, so you don't have to wait long for updates. I will for sure have another chapter up today, and may just put up another one if you can't stand the suspense. Thank you for reading and reviewing as always, I hope you all stay tuned and enjoy the next few chapters. After all, the course of true love never did run smooth. _**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Date**

Garfield felt awkward as he walked into the coffee shop and saw a woman wave him over to her table. He felt really out of place and had no idea why he agreed to come here. Knowing there was no backing out now, Garfield headed over to the table. Terra hadn't changed much in the past several years; she still had long blonde hair, watery blue eyes, and a slim build. Garfield slumped into the chair across from her and the date began.

"Thank you for meeting me here." said Terra. Garfield didn't say anything, so Terra awkwardly continued, "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't call me."

Feeling like he should say something, Garfield mustered up enough energy to say: "It's…ah…nice to see you again Terra."

Terra smiled. They each got a cup of coffee and Terra began to tell Garfield about the past few years. She had finished high-school and now worked at a bar downtown. She had her own apartment close to her work which simplified her everyday commute. She went on to say that she was sorry about how she treated him when they last saw each other [**_Things Change_**],but she was trying to change her life. She was not cut out to be a superhero,and was ashamed about her past, so when she saw Beast Boy, she felt as though she had to push him away. When she heard about the murders and saw that the Titans were getting back together, she went to the press conference just to see him. It was then that all her memories of his kindness came rushing back to her, and she knew that she had to see him again.

Garfield drank his coffee as Terra told him her life story. He wasn't particularly interested, and was only half-listening. When Terra had said all that she could, she looked at Garfield and noted his lack of interest.

"So…you seem kind of quiet."

"Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yup."

"Look Beast Boy, I know that a lot has changed, and you may have hard feelings towards how I treated you in the past, but I want you to know that I'm a changed person now. I really want to get to know you again, but if you're not comfortable, I guess I'll just go."

Terra began to get up and leave.

"No, don't leave like this. I'm sorry Terra. Its just that I've been feeling kinda…lonely."

Terra sat back down in her seat.

"Maybe I can fix that."

* * *

Garfield came back to the Tower to see Richard and Victor waiting up for him to hear all the details like a couple of school girls.

"So, how was your big date?" pried Victor.

"It was okay, I guess."

"Are you going out with her again?" asked Richard.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You didn't spend the entire date talking about Raven, did you B?" said Victor.

Garfield stared at his feet a little too long for Richard and Victor's liking.

"Come on man! We told you not to talk about Raven to this girl!"

"I didn't talk about her alright!" exclaimed Garfield.

"Okay then." said Victor settling down.

Garfield hesitated, and then added, "but was it weird that I thought about her?"

**End of Chapter 23**


	25. Chapter 24: Rehearsing The Wedding

**Chapter 24: Rehearsing for the Wedding**

A month had passed, and the wedding was fast approaching. With so much to do in so little time, everyone was doing all that they could to make the wedding run as smoothly as possible. No one was as excited as Kori who was happy to do anything wedding related.

"Garfield," cooed Kori one afternoon, " I am attempting to make the seating arrangements, and was wondering if you were going to bring anyone to the wedding."

"I don't know Kori." said Garfield passively.

"You and Terra have seen each other for the past month. Perhaps you would like to bring her."

It was during the latter part of this conversation that Richard and Victor came back from ring shopping.

"That's a great idea Kori! You and Terra are getting pretty serious huh?" said Richard, coming in and planting a kiss on his soon-to-be wife.

"I don't know about serious," said Garfield scratching the back of this neck, "more casual than anything."

"So," said Victor, prying, "have you two…you know?"

Garfield gave him a blank stare.

"Had sex." said Victor bluntly.

"No." said Garfield dryly.

"You've dated this chick for a month and you haven't…"

"No." said Garfield dryly.

"Does she have two heads or something?" exclaimed Victor.

"It's not like that. I haven't even told her my real name yet. She's cute and everything, but-"

"But…" interrupted Victor.

Garfield wanted to be honest, but opted to keep his feelings hidden from his friends. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to get on his case again.

"I guess I'll take her, Kori."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Kori. With this new information, Kori scurried over to the table with the seating arrangements, and inserted Garfield and Terra's name at the wedding party table. Garfield came over to take a look and saw something that stopped his heart.

"Raven's coming?" he said exasperated.

Everyone's eyes shot up. They had avoided telling him, but there was no avoiding it now.

"Um…yeah Garfield, she's Kori's maid of honour." said Richard.

"Why don't you ever tell me these things!" exclaimed Garfield.

"We thought you would have naturally known that she was coming. I mean, she's Kori's best friend! Why would you think she wouldn't be there!" said Richard.

Garfield looked at the seating arrangements. This was not good.

"Come on B, you're with Terra now."

"I can't sit here." said Garfield frantically.

"Come on! You and Vic are my best men, you have to sit with us."

"I'm sorry Dick, but I can't. It would be hard enough to be in a room with her, but you want me to sit beside her too! And with Terra! I can't do this!"

"Okay, okay." said Richard.

"I guess I can move Donna Troy and Jericho up to our table." said Kori. She erased Garfield and Terra's names and penciled in Donna and Jericho. Garfield looked at the new arrangements. He was sitting with Terra at table one, and Jericho was sitting beside Raven with the wedding party.

"Just promise to behave, and get through this one night." said Richard, putting his hand on Garfield's shoulder for reassurance.

Garfield sighed heavily, and went into his room.

* * *

Everyone had traveled to Metropolis for the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal diner. Terra had gladly accepted Garfield's invitation to be his date, and pitched in on the hotel room. While they were getting dressed for the rehearsal, Garfield couldn't escape the sinking feeling that he had felt all day. His feelings of anxiety towards this day was reaching it's climax, causing him to be trapped in his feelings of perpetual confusion.

Garfield looked over at Terra, who was putting on her make-up in the bathroom. He had made up his mind.

"Hey," he said walking up to the blonde, "I don't really feel like going to this thing. Would you mind if I stayed back?"

"Beast Boy, you're the best man! You can't ditch this!"

"All I have to do is stand there, I think I can do that. It's been a long day and I don't want to be stuck in a stuffy room with all those people." although it was one person in particular he didn't want to be stuck with.

"Okay baby." said Terra. She turned around to look at him and smiled, "What should I tell everyone. I don't think Robin will accept that you didn't show up because 'you don't feel like it'."

"It's Richard now…just tell everyone that I had to work…or I'm sick…whichever."

"Alright." said Terra, laying a kiss on his cheek, "I'll fill you in on what you missed when I get back, okay?"

Once Terra had left, Garfield curled up on the bed and tried to organize this thoughts. How he was ever going to get through this wedding was beyond him. He just hoped that Terra would never see his feelings written all over his face.

**End of Chapter 24**


	26. Chapter 25: The Wedding

**Chapter 25: The Wedding**

It was finally the day of the wedding. Victor, Richard, and Garfield were all held up in a room, waiting for things to get started.

"You know guys, it really means a lot to me that you're all here."

"We're all happy to be here Dick." said Victor.

"I never thought I'd ever have such great friends."

"You don't have to get all mushy on us Dick, man love has an unspeakable understanding." said Garfield.

"You feeling the nerves yet?" pressed Victor.

"You know Vic, for the first time ever, I feel at ease."

"Wow! Dick, that's so unlike you!" praised Victor.

"What I have with Kori feels right. I really can't imagine being with anyone else, and all I ever want to do is to make her happy. I don't feel any reason to be nervous."

"Good for you Dick, you finally got over that whole _afraid of commitment _thing." said Garfield.

"Yup, and you seem to have gotten over your obsession with Raven."

"Yeah…"

"I don't mean it as a bad thing. You have your head on straight."

"Finally!" exclaimed Victor.

"Should we have a toast." said Garfield, making a run towards the bar.

"Um…sure." said Richard, while Garfield popped open the champagne and poured three glasses.

"To Richard and Kori!" toasted Victor.

The three clinked their glasses, and sipped their champagne . Garfield downed his in a matter of seconds.

Someone knocked at the door and let themselves in; it was none other then Bruce Wayne.

"They're ready for you out there Dick."

"Okay, we'll be out."

"Let's get you fucking hitched man!" exclaimed Victor.

All three men walked into the church, but only one of them felt nervous, and it wasn't the groom.

* * *

Richard, Victor, and Garfield all stood at the alter waiting for everyone to get into their seats. Dick was a quiver with anticipation as the last of the seats were filled. The wedding planner gave the thumbs up, the music started to play ,and the wedding party came in.

The first to walk down the aisle was Donna Troy and Hot Spot (who was powered down). All the bridesmaids were wearing strapless black dresses, while all the men wore the standard tuxedo. When Donna and Hot Spot were halfway down the aisle, Cassie (Wonder Girl) and Connor Kent (Superboy) came down.

Garfield's nerves were starting to get the better of him.

Terra came out next with Jericho. Although Terra looked stunning, Garfield couldn't help but size Jericho up as he walked down the aisle with his girlfriend. Garfield tried to find what it was exactly that Raven saw in the mute, but his mind snapped back to the wedding.

Karen came out next alone, with a baby bump. A huge grin spread across Victor's face when he saw his wife walk out. Garfield began to wonder if he would ever feel as happy as he did for his best friends. One was getting married and the other was having a baby. Everyone seemed to be doing what they wanted with their lives except him. Garfield started to wonder if Terra was his only chance at having a life like his friends.

When Karen had walked half-way down the long aisle, Garfield saw her.

Garfield's mouth went dry and he momentarily lost feeling in his legs. She looked perfect. She filled out the dress beautifully, and her long back hair flowed behind her as she walked down the aisle. Her stunning violet eyes shined brilliantly as she ignored everyone starring at her, and kept her eyes straight ahead. The effect left Garfield feeling a prang of guilt. He shouldn't feel this way. Terra was the one he was with, the one who cared about him. He shouldn't feel this way about Raven, who belonged to someone else. Garfield had no idea what it was about Raven that sent him running in the opposite direction, but he couldn't get enough of it.

The music changed and everyone stood up and turned their attention to the back of the church. Kori came out looking flawless, as always. She had never looked so happy in her life as she smiled at her husband-to-be with every step she took. Everyone was in awe of her, except for Garfield, who's attention was directed else ware.

**End of Chapter 25**

* * *

_**Thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter is my favorite of all the chapters in this story. I've had chapter 26 written up for about 5 months and have gone over it again and again. I'm very excited to finally share it with you, and hope you all stay tuned.**_


	27. Chapter 26: I Love You Too Raven

**_This is my favorite chapter in the entire story. I wrote it around the time I wrote chapter 13, so I've spent a lot of time writing this chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. We're a few chapters from the end, so I hope you keep reading! Enjoy!_****

* * *

****Chapter 26: I Love You Too Raven**

The wedding had ended and everyone was enjoying the party. Garfield had been anti-social all night, so Terra decided to enjoy herself with the other heroes. Garfield stood awkwardly alone at the back of the Plaza, drinking champagne, and watching everyone laughing and dancing. As Garfield watched on, his eyes couldn't help but rest on one particular figure who was just as awkward as he was. Raven sat with her back to him, poking the cake on her plate with her fork. The smallest smile spread across Garfield's face as he finished his drink. He had been fighting back the temptation to go over and talk to her all night, and it seemed that now was his chance. Gabbing another drink for courage, Garfield chugged his new drink down, and make his way over to the girl with the long black hair. When he reached the table, he stood right behind her and didn't know what to say, which was probably the reason why he blurted out, "Don't you hate it when you can't play your tuba in the bathtub?"

Raven put her fork down suddenly, turned her head around, and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey Rea."

"I was wondering when I would see you."

"Are you actually happy to see me then?"

"I actually am."

Garfield grinned and sat in the empty chair next to her.

"We missed you at the rehearsal diner." said Raven.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too well." said Garfield avoiding eye contact.

"Funny," said Raven, "Terra said that you had to work."

Raven eyed Garfield with a knowing stare, leaving him to sit in his chair knowing there was no way out of this.

"Okay…you got me. I blew it off because I was nervous."

"Why? You weren't the one getting married."

"No...I mean, I was nervous about seeing you again."

Raven gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Do I make you nervous Garfield?"

"Raven, you make secure people feel insecure."

Raven smiled at Garfield's remark.

"Am I making you nervous now?"

"I'm always nervous when I'm around you Rea."

"You really shouldn't be."

"Well," started Garfield, "the last time we spoke, I kinda got the impression that you never wanted to see me again."

Raven smiled as she picked up her fork and played with her cake again.

"I know…I'm sorry I was so cross with you. I was going through a lot."

"I know you were." said Garfield sympathetically.

"But I'm doing a lot better now."

There was a long pause at the table while neither Garfield or Raven knew what to say.

"I missed you." said Raven, putting down her fork and looking up from her plate.

"I missed you too Rea."

"Actually, there has been something I have been wanting to tell you." said Raven bashfully.

"Yeah?" pressed Garfield, sitting up in his seat attentively.

Raven paused for a moment, hesitating while she chose her words carefully.

"I heard what you said...while I was healing myself."

Garfield turned beat red.

"Um...you heard..."

"Yeah."

"And you heard..."

"All of it, yeah."

Garfield had never been so embarrassed in all his life.

"Well…that was a long time ago…I-I'm-"

"I know," said Raven monotonously, "I liked hearing it though."

"Y-You did?" stammered Garfield.

"Yeah, I really did," said Raven contently, "but like you said, it was a long time ago."

The silence swallowed up the table once again.

"I'm glad I ran into you." said Beast Boy.

"So am I."

"It's just that," started Garfield, "I've thought about it for so long."

Raven looked over to Terra who was in the center of a large group of people, who were all asking her to dance.

"I see that you've moved on."

Garfield looked away as he answered.

"Yeah…me and Terra..."

"She pretty." said Raven.

"Yeah…she is…pretty." said Garfield.

"Are you happy?" asked Raven.

Garfield was taken aback by the remark. It was a question that he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Of course I'm happy." but even he was not completely convinced.

Another silence flooded the table as both Raven and Garfield thought of something to say.

"I heard you're seeing Jericho." blurted Garfield.

Raven furrowed her brow and scoffed at his remark.

"Who told you that?"

Garfield sat in his seat, confused.

"Victor and Dick…" said Garfield looking over at his 'friends'.

The two of them were looking over at Garfield and Raven, but adverted their eyes and turned their backs when Garfield caught their gaze.

"Gar," said Raven, drawing his attention back to her, "do you seriously think that I would date Jericho?"

Garfield looked over at Jericho who was outside on the balcony staring at a squirrel.

"…um…" stammered Garfield.

"I haven't dated for years." said Raven.

"Why? Any guy would kill to have you." said Garfield.

Raven picked up her fork and played with her cake again.

" I haven't wanted to be with just 'any guy' though."

The bottom of Garfield's stomach fell out.

"Um…there's a specific guy?"

"Does it matter?" asked Raven.

"Well…maybe."

"Just put it out of your mind Garfield, I shouldn't have said anything. Besides, it's a little too late for me now."

The first thing that went through Garfield's mind were the words _oh _and _shit. _He felt as though he was hit by an oncoming train, and now felt slightly nauseous. He had known Raven long enough to know that when she felt insecure, she spoke in riddles. Garfield may be no genius, but he had a pretty good idea what the answer to this riddle was. He felt like an idiot to have ever believed Victor and Dick, and now he was with Terra while Raven was telling him she didn't want to be with just 'any guy'. This wasn't the moment he had always been dreaming of, bit it was his chance. He finally found the right words and opened his mouth to speak, when-

"Hey you!" said Terra sauntering over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Terra." said Garfield, completely deflated.

Terra fell into Garfield's lap and gave him a kiss. As she snuggled into Garfield's lap, Terra looked over at Raven who was sitting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Hey Rea-Rea."

"Hello Terra."

"You and my little Beastie Boy having fun?"

"Yeah…loads of fun." said Raven sarcastically. Terra didn't seem to notice as she was too preoccupied with her boyfriend. She was whispering something into Garfield's ear that was making him blush. Feeling way out of place, Raven decided to get up.

"Well, I'm going to head out." Raven got up from her seat, "It was nice seeing you again Terra. It was also nice to finally have this talk with you Gar."

Before Garfield had the chance to say anything, Raven vanished into the thick crowd of people.

Terra pried herself from Garfield.

"Gar?" she asked.

"Yeah…it's just what my friends call me."

"Oh." said Terra, "I thought your friend's call you B.B."

"They do…Raven started to call me Gar while we were dating."

"You two dated?" said Terra, who was truly stunned by this revelation.

"Yeah…" said Garfield, "three years."

"Huh…" said Terra, putting the pieces together, "you never told me that."

"I didn't?" said Garfield.

Terra looked at him for a long while until he answered.

"Mustn't have been that important." said Garfield.

Satisfied with his answer, Terra gave him a long kiss and whispered into his ear:

"Why don't we do to our room."

She got up from her chair, took Garfield's hands, and dragged him up to their room. Garfield grabbed a bottle of champagne an started drinking it on their journey to the room.

* * *

As soon as the door to their room was closed, Terra attacked Garfield in a passionate embrace.

"Terra, I-"

"It's okay Beast Boy," she said unzipping her dress, "I want this to happen."

She pressed her lips up against Garfield's and shoved him onto the bed. She got on top of him and pressed her body up against his.

"Are you sure Terra? Because we've had a few drinks tonight and-"

"I'm sure Beast Boy." she said placing another passionate kiss onto his lips, "because I love you." she emphasized this by kissing him passionately and brushing her tongue up against his lips. Garfield was enthralled and enjoyed the direction she was leading him.

"I love you too Raven."

Terra stopped and looked at Garfield with a shocked expression.

"What?" said Garfield, oblivious to why Terra stopped.

"You just called me Raven." said Terra.

"I did?"said Garfield, just as surprised as Terra.

"Yeah."

Garfield sat on the bed, stunned.

**End of Chapter 26**

* * *

_**Stay Tuned ;)**_


	28. Chapter 27: Mallard Street

**Chapter 27: Mallard Street**

Garfield had been sitting on the bed, stunned , for several minutes. Terra, on the other hand, gave up waiting for an answer from Garfield and was now frantically running around the room trying to pack all of her possessions.

"What are you doing?" asked Garfield lying on the bed with the bottle of champagne in his hands.

"I'm going back to Jump City." said Terra.

"Why?"

"Why?" exclaimed Terra whilst throwing all of her possessions into her suitcase," because it's obvious that you're not over her."

"Who?" the alcohol had clearly taken effect.

"Raven!" shouted Terra, "you are clearly not over her."

"Why? Because I accidentally said her name?"

"It's not just that." said Terra, zipping up her suitcase, "I saw the way you were looking at her."

"What are you talking about." said Garfield.

"You look at her the way I wish you would look at me." said Terra.

"Look…Terra…"

"Beast Boy, I know when I'm beat, and the way I saw you and her tonight, there is no way I should even compete. She's clearly the one you want." said Terra.

Terra took her bags and dragged them to the door.

"Terra…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." she said placing a farewell kiss on his forehead, "you should be with her."

"It's impossible. I'm not even sure she would want to be with me. Besides, I dont even know where she is." protested Garfield.

"Last night, she was telling Starfire how she was living a place about ten blocks from here, on Mallard Street."

Garfield sat up on the bed.

"She said that?"

"Yeah."

"_Raven_ said that."

"Yes Beast Boy, she did."

"And you're she said Mallard street?"

"Do you want me to write it out across your forehead? Yeah, Mallard street."

"In Metropolis?"

"Who did you think booked this venue? It was Raven's wedding gift to Richard and Kori."

"Terra," Garfield got up off the bed and went up to Terra, giving her a warm embrace, "Thank you."

"No problem."

They stayed like that for several seconds.

"I meant it when I said 'I love you'." said Terra.

"I know," said Garfield compassionately, "You deserve better than me though."

"No I don't. You're a great guy, you're just not the one for me. Now go get your girl."

Garfield looked at her to make sure she meant it. Seeing that she was certain, he set out for Mallard Street.

**End of Chapter 27**


	29. Chapter 28: Another 5 am Wake Up Call

**Chapter 28: Another 5 a.m Wake Up Call**

It was hard to believe that after months of wondering, Garfield now stood in front of the house of his dreams with the woman of his dreams somewhere inside. Now that he was standing on her door step, Garfield was afraid. He negotiated with himself whether he should turn back, but there were too many things that he had to say. Swallowing his pride, Garfield walked to her door, ready to shamefully beg for her to come back.

Garfield rang the doorbell and stood for ten seconds. Not hearing anything, he turned around and left.

"Garfield?" cooed a sleepy voice.

Garfield turned around bashfully to see a half-asleep Raven in a black satin robe standing in her doorway.

"Hey Rae! Didn't know you were sleeping." said Garfield chearfully.

"What the fuck Garfield? It's five a.m."

"Oh…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd say hi."

"I never gave you my address."

Garfield searched for a reasonable lie, but couldn't find one.

"Terra gave it to me." he said walking back onto her stoop.

Raven got a whiff of his breath.

"Are you drunk?"

"No…maybe a little…that's not the point."

"Let's hope not."

"Hey, if I wasn't just a little drunk, I wouldn't be here."

"Why _are_ you here Garfield?" said Raven sternly. You couldn't blame her, all of this was pretty unorthodox.

Garfield ran his fingers through his hair; part of him wanting to give up and the other part wanting to persevere. Garfield gave in and let the booze do the talking for him.

"Okay, this may be unpleasant for you but there are some things that I have to say, that I _need_ to say, and some things that you need to hear."

Garfield waited for Raven to protest while Raven waited for him to get on with it. Realising that Raven wasn't going to say anything, he continued.

"I love you, and want to get back together."

There was a long, drawn out pause where Raven stared blankly at Garfield.

"Are you serious?"

Garfield smiled hopefully, but that wasn't the reassurance that Raven needed.

"Goodnight Garfield." said Raven, going back into her house.

"Raven wait!"

"Garfield, you can't be serious! You were just with someone else an hour ago!"

"So?"

"SO? You don't tell someone that you want to be with them when you _just_ broke up with someone else moments before!"

"I guess I can see why you would say no..." said Garfield thoughtfully.

"You should be used to that!" exclaimed Raven.

"Okay, but the thing you don't understand is that the only reason I ever went out with Terra was because I thought you were with someone else."

"What would give you that impression?"

"Victor and Dick told me!"

"Why would they tell you that?"

"Because they're Victor and Dick! They thought if I was with someone else, I would get over you."

"That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard."

"I didn't say it would make sense, but it's the truth."

"So you came over to my house, at odd hours of the _morning_, to proposition me?"

"Raven, I was with a beautiful woman tonight, and was about to have sex for the first time in many, many years." said Garfield, getting serious.

"I'm very happy for you." said Raven sarcastically, not getting the point to this.

"But every time I would look at Terra, I never saw her. Every where I would look, I would see you Rae."

"Garfield, stop! You can't come hear and expect me to fall for you!" exclaimed Raven. The anger in her voice was growing as the conversation pressed on.

"There's no reason for you to be angry Rae! As a matter of a fact, I'm angry at you! You broke up with me, broke my heart, and cock-blocked me for five years!"

"Oh really?" protested Raven.

"You know, I really don't understand you. You leave me for five years, treat me like shit when we finally see eachother, leave me AGAIN, and then practically tell me you love me when I'm with someone else!"

"I broke up with you because I was mad at you, not because I didn't love you!"

Silence rang through the air. Garfield was taken aback. He really had to have been drunk because what he said next took a lot of guts.

"You're still in love with me?"

"Shut up Garfield."

"No, really. You're still in love with me."

"ShutthefuckupGarfield!"

"Oh my God! You really love me don't you! This is great! Now we can get back together!"

"Come on Garfield! How can you expect us to be together when all we ever do is argue?"

"Because that's what we do! I get on your nerves, you get on my nerves, we argue, and then we make up! It's the circle of life Raven."

"You cannot be serious."

"What if I am?"

"I'm not getting back together with you Garfield."

"Well…why the hell not!"

"_Because I don't want to fall back into a relationship with you and have you leave me again Garfield!_"

"I know. That's why," said Garfield getting on his knee, "I want to marry you. That way you know that I mean it when I say I want to be with you forever."

Raven looked at him, not knowing if he was joking or if he was serious. It was when he pulled out the ring that she knew he wasn't joking.

**End of Chapter 28**


	30. Chapter 29: Time Never Waits

**_We are now at the second last chapter from the end. Lately I have had some thoughts about a sequel. I'm not much for sequels, but if I do write a sequel it wont be cheesy. Anyways, no promises as to what's to come, but here it is: the next chapter. _****

* * *

****Chapter 29: ****Time ****Never Waits**

"I'm not getting back together with you Garfield."

"Well…why the hell not!"

"**Because I don't want to fall back into a relationship with you and have you leave me again, Garfield**!"

"I know. That's why," said Garfield getting on his knee, "I want to marry you. That way you know that I mean it when I say I want to be with you forever."

Raven looked at him, not knowing if he was joking or if he was serious. It was when he pulled out the ring that she knew he wasn't joking.

"What are you doing Garfield?"

"What?"

"What!" exclaimed Raven, "you don't really think that I want to get married!"

"There's no reason for you to get angry at me Raven."

"Garfield, you just broke up with someone else, you're drunk, you come to my house at 5 a.m., and get into an argument with me on my front step, propose to me, and expect me to say yes?"

"It works every time in the movies."

"This isn't a fucking movie! This is my life! Why would you think I would want to get married?"

"I thought it's what you wanted! I mean, every woman wants to be married, right?"

"Garfield," said Raven, kneeling down to his level, "I wanted you. You and only you. I never wanted a ring, or a wedding. Just you."

"Well I'm here Raven." said Garfield.

Raven gave him a determined look.

"Yes, it seems that you are."

For the first time in over five years, Raven and Garfield looked at each other, _really_looked at eachother_._

"I think you should come in." said Raven.

Garfield smiled at the invitation.

"I think I should too."

* * *

Garfield was woken up by the blinding sunlight streaming into the room and by a wet feeling stroking against his hands. Bolting up, Garfield immediately felt a pounding pain in his head. He immediately realised that he had no idea where he was. Thanks to the massive amounts of champagne, the night before was a complete blur. Garfield realised that he was on a couch and there were two cats licking his hand. When he bolted up, they looked at him curiously.

_Where the fuck am I?_ he thought to himself.

He tried to remember what happened the night before. He remembered talking to Raven, going back to the room with Terra, her saying that she loved him, and he said….

_Oh hell…_

It all came back to him in a rush. The break up, the 5 a.m. wake up call, it all came back. He had no idea what he was thinking. Terra, she must have been heart-broken.

_That is the last time I try to say 'I love you' when I'm drunk._

"I see you're finally awake."

Garfield turned to see Raven standing in the entrance way to the living-room with two cups of coffee in her hands.

She walked over to Garfield and handed him one of the cups.

"Thanks," he said graciously accepting the cup, "what time is it?"

"One-thirty."

"How did I get here?"

"Well, after you woke me up at 5 a.m., to tell told me that you broke up with Terra and proposed to me, I thought you should come in and get some sleep. You then spent the night throwing up until seven before you passed out on the toilet."

"I didn't!"

"I wish it wasn't so, I had to drag you over here."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I think I can safely say that I will always remember Dick and Kori's wedding."

"I wish I can say the same." said Garfield massaging his head."Did I really propose to you? Drunk?"

"Yup."

"What did you say?"

"What do you think I said? I said no!" said Raven playfully.

"I guess that's fair…I can't imagine you saying yes to a proposal like that."

"What I can't imagine is how you got a ring at 5 a.m."

Garfield bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"Um…I've kinda had it longer than that…I kinda had it for five years."

"Why? Do you have some fascination with women's jewellery that I don't know about?"

"No! I got it for you. When I came back home after the thing with the Doom Patrol, I wanted to make those months up to you."

"Why did you never return it?"

"I always figured you'd come back to me."

Raven looked down at her feet after Garfield confided in her. She occupied herself in her two cats looking up at their new house guest. Losing interest in Garfield, the cats ran off to play with each other.

"So…you've got cats."

"I do."

"What are their names?"

"The grey one is a boy; his name is Turnip, and the black one is a girl; her name is Pumpkin."

Garfield looked over at the cats. Little Pumpkin was lying on the ground while Turnip stood above her and licked her head.

"I can't believe you actually got this place Rae."

"Neither could I."

"Why did you?"

"Well, after I left you for the second time, I went back to Azarath. I wanted to make sure that I would never put any of you into danger again, so I asked Jonas to do something very dangerous for me."

"What did he do?" said Garfield on the edge of his seat. Raven was amused by his eagerness.

"He took away my powers."

"Raven, you didn't." said Garfield sternly.

"I gave them away to Jonas. I know I can trust him with my powers. I only asked that he send me back to Earth."

"Raven…why?"

"I heard what you said Garfield, and I was touched, truly. I knew that if we were to ever have that life together, I would have to sacrifice my powers. I could never be at ease if I knew that there would be others out to use me. When Jonas sent me back, I got the house Metropolis, and found a writing job. I was going to go to Jump City to see if you still wanted to live here, but when I taled to Kori, I found out that you and Terra were dating. I felt it would be best if I kept my distance."

"The only reason I ever went out with Terra was because Victor and Dick said you were dating Jericho."

"Sounds like they really wanted you to get over something."

"Yeah…too bad it didn't work."

"It didn't?"

"Come on Rae, its always been you."

"Really?"

"Of coarse! How could you not be."

"Since when did you become so sweet?"

"Around the same time you would let me."

The two of them sat on the couch in the fully furnished living-room with the same question floating on their minds. It was Garfield who was the one to bring it up.

"So…what does this mean?"

"It means that I'll allow you to be sweet to me."

"Maybe I should have been a little more clear, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, I was just stalling."

"Well…"

"Well…I like you Gar."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Gee, well, it would be nice to hear that you've missed me, and that you love me, and that you want to be with me. And then you could go on to say: you can't imagine spending your life with anyone else, that you want to wake up to see me every morning, and you want to be with me until the day you die."

"I guess that works."

"Christ Rae, you sure know now to make a man feel special."

"You said it was what you wanted to hear."

"Have you ever watched a romantic comedy in your life?"

"First of all, no, and secondly, I just don't want to say words unless they matter. I want my words to mean something."

"How long am I supposed to wait to hear these words?"

"Well, I-"

"Jezz! In all my life, I don't think I've ever met a woman so unromantic."

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"I don't know. Look, a lot has happened in the last few hours. Why don't we hit pause for a while." said Garfield getting up off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel, and then back to the Tower. When you decide what you want, you can find me then."

Garfield went to the door and clumsily put on his shoes. He was feeling the side effects of all the alcohol from last night and the frustration of dealing with Raven. It drove him crazy that he cared about this woman so much, yet she was unable to say three little words that he had longed to hear. Once Garfield had successfully put on his shoes, he got up and turned around only to see Raven standing behind him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't go."

"Why? What is there here for me?"

"You should know that this was all for you."

"Come on Rae-"

"I gave up a part of myself so I could be with you and never worry about hurting you, or anyone else. All I have ever wanted is you, Garfield. I would do anything for you. Please, don't leave me."

Raven started to break down. It was a very strange thing to see someone who had always appeared to be a pillar of strength fall to pieces in front of your eyes, and Garfield felt awkward as hell. He walked up to her and held her close. Through the sobs that were pressed agains his chest, Garfield heard the words he had longed to hear.

"I love you, I love you more than anything I've ever known."

Garfield began to feel himself get misty with joy. He held her closer to him, letting her know that he was there, and he was not going anywhere.

"Why me Rae? You could be with anyone."

"You and I are the same Garfield. You know what it feals like to be feared, to have something ugly deep inside you. When you look at me, you don't see the things that others do. You see right through me, right down into my soul. When you look at me, I don't feel ugly. I feel beautiful. I feel perfect."

"You are perfect Rae."

"Only when I'm with you."

The world stood still for them, and they didn't know how long they stayed that way, but it didn't matter. In that moment, something wanted them to stay that way. For those few moments, Garfield and Raven were allowed to get lost in one another. Time seemed to move in two directions, the sun was rising, the color spilt back into the world, and broken hearts were mended. Time never waits, and the universe doesn't care about the fate of two lovers, but something in that moment was never forgotten, never faded, and became immortal.

**End of Chapter 29**


	31. Chapter 30: The Proposal

**_The LAST Chapter In My Little Story. I Hope You've Enjoy Reading, As I Have Enjoyed Writing. Thank You For All You're Reviews And Support. _****

* * *

****Last Chapter: The Proposal**

Garfield stayed. If it hadn't been for the persistent urging of Raven, Garfield never would have told Richard, Victor, and Kori that he was going to live with Raven in Metropolis. Right after Richard and Kori came back from their honey-moon, Garfield went to the Tower to resign as a member of the Titans.

"You're what?" exclaimed Richard.

Kori was bouncing up and down in the background at the news, while Victor and Dick looked as though they had the wind knocked out of them.

"I'm going to live with Raven in Metropolis."

"What happened to Terra?" said Victor,who was just as surprised as Richard.

"We broke up after the wedding reception."

"And Raven took you back?" said Richard, trying to piece everything together

"Yeah. We're going to live together in Metropolis." said Garfield for the second time.

Richard sat on the couch with a blank look on his face.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming." said Victor, sitting alongside Richard with the same expression.

"Well I do not know about you two," said Kori, walking up to Garfield, "but I am happy for Garfield and Raven." she enveloped Garfield in one of her death-grip hugs. Sometime during the crushing experience, Kori whispered into Garfield's ear, "I always knew you two would end up together."

When Kori released Garfield from her vise-grip, Garfield had a dizzying sensation and stumbled around the room for several seconds.

"Thanks Kori."

Garfield looked to his other two friends who were staring blankly at the wall. Garfield expected his friends to be surprised, but not put into shock by his news.

"Enjoying that wall?" said Garfield sarcastically.

"I just…I can't even…" stuttered Victor.

"But…Raven hates you…" added Richard to Victors fragmented statement.

"After the two weeks we've had, I'm pretty sure she doesn't." said Garfield slyly.

"So…you two are really back together?"

"Yup."

"How you even got her to talk to you again is beyond me." said Victor.

"Well, I proposed to her-"

"YOU PROPOSED?" exclaimed all three Titans simultaneously.

"Yeah-"

"What did she say?" asked Kori excitedly.

"Well, like anyone who gets woken up at 4 a.m. by a drunken ex, she said no."

"Oh." said Kori, disappointed.

"Were you really ready to marry her?" asked Richard.

"Of coarse I was, why else would I have asked?"

"Because you have some sort of death wish." muttered Victor.

"I'm a lot less afraid of Raven now that she gave up her powers."

"SHE WHAT?" exclaimed the three Titans once again.

"Oh…didn't mention that, did I?" asked Garfield bashfully.

"SHE GAVE UP HER POWERS?" pressed Richard and Victor.

"It's not like I told her to! She gave them up when you two were hooking me up with Terra. Raven said she gave up her powers so the two of us could be together, but when Kori told her that Terra and I were together, she kept it to herself."

"Whoa, that's…that's a big deal B.B." said Victor, amazed.

"I know, I couldn't believe it when she told me!"

"I guess it was a bad idea to try and force you two apart." said Richard.

"I know you guys were just trying to help."

"Really?"

"Hey, I know you guys would never do anything to intentionally piss me off."

"So…you're not angry at us."

"Well, I _was_! I was ready to _kill_ both of you! But Raven told me that we should be happy that we have now, as opposed to never."

"So…you two are really serious." asked Victor.

"We really are."

"And…you're both leaving the Titans?" quarried Richard.

"I'm sorry Dick, but we're both happy to be living normal lives."

"Come on Richard, they are happy!" cooed Kori.

"I'm happy for you Garfield, I really am, and if this is what you want, I'm not going to be the one to tell you not to do it." said Richard sincerely.

"We're all happy for you," said Victor, getting off the couch to congratulate his friend, "but don't think I'm going to slack off being you're super best friend because of an address change."

"I wont Vic, we'll keep in touch this time, and if you guys ever need back-up or someone to kick your butts at Game Station, you know who to call."

* * *

Garfield came back to Metropolis late that day, which was probably why, upon his arrival, he saw Raven curled up on the couch, asleep.

After momentarily admiring her sleeping form, Garfield walked up to his girlfriend, knelt down, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Raven stirred a little in her sleep at the slight disturbance. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on Garfield for a moment, and being satisfied with what she saw, Raven closed her eyes and smiled contently.

"You're home late."

"I know…the traffic was terrible. How was you're meeting?"

"It was good, they're going to publish my book."

"That great!"

"Yeah…" said Raven dozing off, "I waited for you."

"I'm sorry I was late."

Raven stretched out on the couch, still half asleep.

"You're beautiful." said Garfield.

Raven opened one eye and looked at her boyfriend's smiling face.

"Yeah? well you may wear those holographic rings, but you're still green." she said menacingly, as a sly smile spread across her face.

"You like it!"

"Is it sad that I do?" said Raven playfully.

Garfield sat down at the foot of the couch to give his girlfriend a real 'hello' kiss.

"I've been thinking about you all day." said Garfield, brushing a few stray strands of hair from Raven's face and looking into her violet orbs.

"You're always thinking about me."

"Yeah…but...I was thinking…" added Garfield, pulling something out of his pocket. A tiny box now occupied the vacant space between his and Raven's face. It was the same box that Garfield had taken out the night after the wedding, and it's contents was still the same.

"Garfield, we've talked about this already."

"I know."

"Well, you really can't think that I've changed my mind after two weeks."

"Raven, these past few weeks have been the best that I've ever had."

"Yeah, they've been great, but-"

"I know that I don't want to be with anyone else. I never want to be without you, and I know that you are the only person that can love me as much as I love you. This isn't a proposal, but I am going to propose something. I want you to have this ring, and if you take it, I want it to be a reminder of what I'm about to say: I want you to wear it knowing that you are loved, and always will be loved by me. I want you to know that I will always put you first; even before me, and I want you to know that as long as I live, I will never love anyone else but you. I've waited over five years to give you this ring, and even though this isn't how I pictured giving it to you, you were worth the wait. You still are. "

"Garfield, I-"

"I don't want anyone to wear this ring unless it's you Rae, but I don't want you to wear it unless you feel the same way about me. So...I guess what I'm asking is...you _want _to wear my ring Raven?"

"I-I do. I do want to wear it. I will. I want to more than anything, Garfield."

Garfield slipped the ring on her tiny finger while she grabbed him in a passionate embrace.

"Why me Garfield? You could have anyone." said Raven (he had asked her, after all, and she wanted to know his reasons).

"There are only two sorts of women in the world for me Rae; you, and everyone else. You are my heart and my soul. But it's more than that; I _want _to be with you because at the end of the day, the person I want to come home to is you."

Raven was beyond touched and beyond words. Nothing could express how she felt. Raven's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she pulled Garfield into her and said, in a whisper, "I love you more than the world itself."

**The End**

* * *

_**Thanks Again For Reading, Especially Those Who Were With Me From The Beginning (I Hope The Months Of Frustration Were Worth It).**_

_**For All Those Interested, I Have Been Considering A Sequel And Have A Lot Of Ideas, But Haven't Decided If I Will Put Them Down. If I Do Write A Sequel, It Will NOT Be A Raven And Beast Boy Wedding...Thing. What I Have Been Thinking Of Is More Characters, More Evil, And Raven (Who Has Been A More Of A Secondary Character In This Story, But If I Did A Sequel, She Would Be In It More Frequently). **_

_**P.S FaTe Is HeRe: It Is Very Interesting That You Mention Jonas And Raven's Powers, My 'Maybe Sequel' Would Address This ;)**_

**_Happy Reading!_**


	32. Update

Update

Hello, everyone!

It's been a while. I've decided to continue with a sequel, so keep an eye out within the next month or so. As always, I hope you enjoy your reading, and hope to hear from you all soon! I have a lot of great things instore ;)


End file.
